Romance of the Three Nations
by Foxtrot-Fallout
Summary: Gaara has requested Tenten to play a part on his mission; to impersonate a Princess. Taking a mission she hates with a guy she hardly knows is a pain. But more of a pain when she finds out the princess she's pretending to be has a serious suitor. - - Fanfic Lemons shall be present as the story moves along.
1. Start of a New Mission

This chapter is rated E for Everyone. - Though not all Chapters in this story will be for Everyone.

* * *

Today, like every other day, was blistering hot. The sun bathed the sands below and the winds did nothing but blow hot air. No beast with a mind would travel through these harsh environments. Hours of endless sun with no clouds in sight to cover for a moments reprieve. But that did not stop the villagers of Sunagakure from enjoying their lives here in the desert. The natives stayed out of the heat during the peaks of summer if they could. Keeping cool air within their clay buildings and plenty of water at their sides.

To outsiders this place would be a land of heat and torment, but to Sabaku no Gaara it was home. For the Kazekage days like these were ones were you could feel at ease just a little, for an attack on the village would be suicidal. Sitting back on his chair with arms crossed, he viewed the papers in front of him. Many were in need of signatures and others were in need of rejecting. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he stared at his office. Papers and desk aside, it was very much empty. The few potted plants added little life to this barren room. Maybe some redecoration was in order.

The plants reminded him of Konohagakure and of his friends from that village. It had been far too long since he had seen Naruto and the others. Four years, maybe a little more, had passed since the Fourth Great Ninja War. That was really the last time he had seen everyone come together to celebrate their victory and mourn the losses that came with it. He wondered how the new Hokage was doing with his new duties. A small smile worked it's way over his face as he wondered if Naruto knew how much paperwork came with the job in question. How would the bold, brash, blond and blue eyed kid deal with more work coming along the way day by day. Not to mention plans for the wedding. Gaara still held the invitation for Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga's wedding to take place in a few months in top priority.

A gentle knock on his door had caused him to stop thinking of his friends and he went back to being as stoic ever. "Enter," was all he said with the same emotionless monotone voice of he'd become known for. The door handle was jiggled a few times from left to right for a few seconds before it finally turned. From outside his office Matsuri walked in and shut the door behind her. She held more folders and papers Gaara assumed were more rules and requests from the villagers around the town.

Young Matsuri had grown up a bit in the last 4 years but her mannerisms remained the same. Still with the same long brown hair and dark eyes with the blush that never went away when she was around him. Standing there with shaken knees, wearing a dark skirt that was cut an inch above the knee. Long stockings and thick sandals to cover what she could from the sun. A white blouse hung down her shoulders slightly and her headband worn in the same scarf style she maintained for the past couple of years. She had slowly turned from Genin to Chunin but instead of going higher in ranks she decided to become one of Gaara's secretaries when Temari or Kankuro weren't around. She ended up with the job in hand just a few months ago. At first Gaara thought there was no need for her but eventually he had gotten used to her presence and she was, at times, a blessing to have.

Walking towards him with hesitant steps, Matsuri placed a red file down separating it from the others. Clearing her throat she tried to speak as smoothly as possible, "Ga...Kazekage-Same, this is an urgent request mission from a nation far south from the Land of wind." She opened the folder and showed him a map of their location and the other nation. It was quite a stretch of road between the two with water in between. "Emperor Lord Nobunaga Oda has requested you personally for this mission..." She began to blush a bit more, "And to bring a Kunoichi who matches the photo of his daughter, Lady Tokuhime." From there, she had set the map aside and pulled a photo of a woman who looked very much like a doll.

Eyes brown like chocolate and hair of the same color. Her skin was coated in white but colored with various paints set over her face, though Gaara noted she had something of a tan from the little exposed skin on her neck. She wore plenty of jewelery and a headdress which bore a resemblance to the sun. Matsuri then pulled another picture of the same woman but without the flare. He was right, she did indeed had tanned skin and she looked very plain without make up. Without the glamor, she was nothing. But there was something about that picture that looked oddly familiar. He could of sworn he'd seen that face before or someone resembling it.

Gaara grabbed at the paper which was under the pictures and there was the letter from Oda himself, written with fine calligraphy.

_"To Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara,_

_In three weeks, it shall be my eldest daughter's coronation to take up her own ruling in the land. Though it means nothing to you, her life will be in constant danger from enemy nations surrounding my land. _  
_I request for your assistance in protecting the next ruler of this land. _  
_That is why I am also asking for you to bring two other ninja you trust with your life and a fellow Kunoichi matching my daughter's appearance. _  
_I shall send you her photograph, I shall trust you to choose in your best judgement the right ninja. _  
_Her height is 170 cm and she weighs 47.5 kg. _  
_In order to confuse the enemy, we shall use the Kunoichi as bait while my daughter leaves to be corronated in secret. The two ninja you choose shall protect her while you remain behind. Making it seem as if we only hired more help to not raise suspicion. Only a handful of my own warriors know of this plan. _  
_My soldiers will require the needed support and I see no one more fit than yourself for the task. _  
_I hope you accept this mission._

_Until then,_

_Nobunaga Oda."_

Matsuri was quite flushed and had a look of hope in her eyes. Gaara only noted that maybe she wanted to be his pick for the Princess. Without giving her a second glance, he picked up the picture of Tokuhime without make-up and stared intensely into it before setting it down in frustration. Where had he seen a woman like that before? In this village? Perhaps. Though he knew few little kunoichi. Perhaps Temari would be a better bet at finding someone matching her features.

"Tell Temari I need her here. Now," he ordered without looking at the girl. Matsuri jumped at his words and ran out of the office with great haste. She left Gaara taking a mild glance back at the photo and compared the same girl side by side. Where in his life had he seen a woman with such features? It was puzzling and annoyed him to no end but the annoyance disappeared once Temari walked into his office.

Her blond hair looked disheveled and green eyes looked anything but amused. "What is it you needed me for, Gaara-Sama?" Her tone was hard but held no bite to it. She tried to always remain tough around him, but at times his eyes could tear down the walls of hardened defense she built. When he said nothing to her and instead motioned his head to the file, she bit her bottom lip and walked to his desk. Instead of grabbing the letter the picture of the woman caught her attention. She blinked in confusion a few times before opening her mouth, "What is Tenten doing in this picture?"

That's when the name hit him. He finally remembered who Tokuhime looked like. The Weapons Mistress of Konoha, Tenten. She had battled Temari in the Chuunin exams many years ago when they first saw each other. She was the kunoichi of the team who was asked to save him from the Akatsuki. And she was a fighter of the war, wielding the legendary Bashosen to fight off Kazuku's masks. He didn't realize how he had overlooked her. She was an important part of history and helped in his life as well.

Temari placed the picture down and looked at her brother who seemed lost in thought. "Hey, you said you needed me or something?" She furrowed her brows together and crossed her arms, waiting for an answer or explanation. However no satisfactory one was given.

"Thank you for your assistance, you may leave." No emotion but spoke with haste. Temari opened her mouth to say something but shrugged whatever little concern she had to him and walked off, muttering a "You're welcome" on the way out.

Taking the picture into his hands, he spoke her name softly. "Tenten..." He needed to write a response to Nobunaga. And he needed to write a request from his friend.

* * *

A dream of white shores and clear waters. The waves hit the sand and rocks with a clash. Walking down the wet road as the water hit her ankles and the birds flew by. No one else in sight as she felt bravery kick in. Taking the strings which held her bikini up, she loosened them and let it drop. Her bottoms went down the same way as she started to walk deeper and deeper into cool waters. The fish swam around her and a family of turtles moved through the waters with ease. They were making their way to her side when she noticed them. She patted one on the head and smiled as it went to look at her but she was suddenly startled. The turtle had large eyebrows and large wide eyes. It opened it's mouth and began to speak!

_"..Tenten..."_

"Nrg..."

_"Tenten..."_

"Mrh... Tur..."

"Tenten! Awaken! The birds are singing and the morning is young! Isn't the power of your youth craving for your eyes to open? Yes it is!"

The young kunoichi woke with a start and sat up fast with her hand pressed against her chest. She was breathing hard from the dream and the sudden awakening. Tenten wasn't upset at her friend and former team mate who clearly ignored the boundaries she given on him multiple times before, she was just disturbed that his face bore a resemblance to that turtle in her dreams.

Yawning loudly she gave Konoha's Handsome Green Beast Lee a nod of welcome. He was sitting at the chair beside her bed, eagerly awaiting for her to wake from her no doubt youthful dream. He noted that she changed her room decor, which was once bare white with shades of blue hues creating non-defined shapes into a white room with red hues making non-defined shapes. The bed she slept in was noticeably larger than her previous and the clock he and their long gone friend, Neji, was moved from the south end wall to above her bed. Her weapons laid about all around the floors and walls along with a bounty of scrolls to keep them all in. Beside her bed was her nightstand and on top of it was a small lamp and a few picture frames of their team. All three of them with their Sensei. It was always a nice thing to see. He watched her with a smile when she pulled the covers off her body. She was finally getting up.

She was thankful that the night before she thought to wear some pajamas to bed than go bare with only panties. Somehow, she knew this was going to happen. Her fortune prediction told her she'd get a loud awakening. "What happened, Lee?" Tenten asked when she stood up and headed straight for the bathroom attached to her room. She was brushing her teeth when he went by the door and spoke aloud.

"Naruto has requested your presence at his office. He says it's urgent." Foam in mouth, she didn't respond to him right away as she spit the toothpaste out and rinsed. Feeling her teeth with her tongue and inspecting them in the mirror, she dubbed them clean.

"Alright then, I'll head right on over once I finish getting ready. Thanks for the message, Lee." With a small smirk and playful salute she spoke, "Dismissed!" Lee grinned and gave her one of his traditional thumbs up in response before running out of her bedroom window and towards his next destination. "No doubt going to challenge Gai to some form of training or another," she mused. Even after all these years, those two hadn't changed and it was always refreshing to know that, despite it being difficult at times. Undressing, she turned the shower on and went inside. The warm waters made her sigh in relaxation. Whatever Naruto had planned for her she'd have it covered. She had trained harder and harder after the war. She was confident in her abilities to master all weapons she was presented, even those which were newly created. Making jounin just three years after it was all over and she had even held the Bashosen more than a few times in battle. Overall, she felt unstoppable.

Out of the shower she placed her hair in her traditional buns and made it to her closet. She noted a lot of the clothing she wore seemed to match the other. She felt like she should wear something of a variety today. Instead of grabbing traditional plain white, she took her white Mandarin blouse with an auspicious dragon embroidered across the front of the sleek short-sleeved shirt. Banded around the sleeves, Mandarin collar, and hemline in a red trim, and finished with traditional frog closures. With red hakama pants to match and wearing normal sandals she was nearly complete. Tenten reached into her nightstand drawer and took out her headband. She placed it around her head in the usual manner.

She was just about to go but stopped for a moment and took the picture frame of her youth in hand. There she was so many years ago with Lee beside her giving a grin and a thumbs up, mimicking a just as happy Gai who stood behind them. Neji was on the other end of Lee, looking away with an annoyed glance. That picture always made her smile. A twinge of ache in her heart broke her free from reminiscing of the past as she placed the picture down to move on to her future. Naruto wanted her. It was urgent. It must be a mission!

Running out of her apartment she set her sights on the Hokage tower which was across town. A good five minute run if she was pushing it and his request was urgent. She'd best not keep him. She realized that the early mornings of Konoha were often more quiet than after bed time. People were more incline to just nod a good morning than speak it around this time. It was better for her, she thought, since she didn't have to stop by to acknowledge everyone who was kind enough to say hello.

The brisk pace she held however did not pay off when she saw the strategist Shikamaru Nara walk out of the Kage's building with his usual bored expression. He turned to look at her and sighed a bit, his usual greetings to most everyone now a days. Tenten could of sworn he said something was troublesome as he walked off but she wasn't going to even bother asking. He wouldn't tell her anyway even if she was curious. Though she had a strong inclination it had something to with his girlfriend from Suna, Temari. Rumors among friends had spread that their long distance relationship wasn't working too well. It made sense to her. They hardly saw one another and letters still took a day to send to each other. It didn't help that neither wanted to budge from their location to move in with the other. Tenten was both happy and a bit jealous of it to be honest. She was glad she didn't have to deal with such matters but she was jealous they had relationship problems because they were together. She was just feeling a bit lonely, she guessed.

The Hokage's building was a bit empty. The few morning personnel were hiding, probably to catch another hour or two of rest in the back before it got remotely busy around the office. Up the stairs she went to the next floor and the next until she finally reach Naruto's office. With a knock, Tenten waited for the Hokage to answer. After a moment she heard a "Yeah yeah come inside!" and so she did with a smile. There she saw him, her friend and current Hokage in the position she thought he'd be in. Surrounded by mountains of paperwork unorganized and pretty much all over the damn place.

Naruto himself looked like a mess. His hair looked unkempt but she was unsure if that was normal or not for him. Blue eyes gazed at paper work on top of more paperwork. He had shadows under his eyes, he had probably stayed up all night working on those sheets. When Tenten closed the door with a click he finally looked up with a sheepish grin. "Hey Tenten!" His voice kept the same happy tone he always held but she could hear him struggling not to yawn.

Tenten stood in front of his desk with a smile as she waited for him to get his thoughts together. Normally she'd slap him out of it but he hadn't slept for a whole day. She can let it slide this once. He mumbled a bit as he started searching through papers, making more of a mess to grab what he needed and finally picked up the sheet he needed.

"You have a mission effective immediately. Go to Suna and speak to Gaara." He yawned now, slapping his face to get himself to wake up.

Tenten waited a beat to see if there was anything more to it but he stayed silent. "Err... Speak to him about what?" She saw him starting to nod off on his chair.

She kicked at his desk, the loud thump noise caused him to stand straight up. "Oh! Uh, talk to him about the mission. He asked to borrow you for a mission or something." Naruto tilted his head from side to side, thinking about something. "I don't remember the details..." He went on to grumbling to himself.

Tenten fought the urge to sigh like Shikamaru when she nodded. She wasn't going to get anything else out of him. With all this paperwork though and him working hard to get it all done, she could only guess why he'd even stayed up to do it all in the first place. "Tsunade still keeping tabs on you?"

That's when he perked up. "Yeah! Granny yelled at me a bunch of times already. I swear she's making Shizune stalk me or something when I leave this office. I can't leave without getting everything done or else..." He had started talking in a low and ominous voice. He was scared of the thought of what the previous Hokage might actually do to him. The threat alone sent shivers down his spine. "Anyways, enough about that! Pack up and head on out. I gotta finish this crud before she gets back."

With that, Tenten left his office and out the building. Now she did sigh, no wonder she saw Shikamaru do the same thing. A tired Naruto was more annoying than an energetic one. Gaara needed her huh? It was a strange thing for him to request her of all people. Yeah, she was good and all but wouldn't he want someone with more credibility? Or at least a better reputation? It made her wonder but she would eventually find out from the Kage himself when she'd get there.

She went straight home to pack up. She took a few small weapon scrolls for the normal everyday ninja tools. A large weapon scroll which held her infamous Large Iron Ball and secretly her Bashosen. Last was a scroll full of extra clothing, a med pack, food rations, and toiletries. While some others spent an hour fussing with what to take, it took Tenten only 10 minutes to find what she needed. She liked that about herself. Up, ready and out before anyone had a chance to even gather half of their materials. She wrote on a paper and taped it to the front of her door for her friends to see if they stopped by. It only read _"Out on a Mission. Be back later."_

A smile of content, she left her building once more and went for the Main gate. Tenten headed straight west to her destination. "What could you want from me, mister Sabaku no Gaara?"

* * *

The Puppet Master stared at his brother with uncertainty. He glanced around the office for a second before looking at the Kazekage once more with an uneasy feeling. If he didn't know better he'd say this was some sort of prank Gaara was pulling. But he did know better. Kankuro began to fidget with his hood and nodded to his brother. "Okay, I know what to do. I'll leave the important stuff for you later. But be ready for lot of them when you get back. Those higher officials like to throw you off your game for cheap laughs."

The younger brother nodded his head when he glanced out the window. It had been only a day since he sent that letter and he prided himself on being a patient man but for some odd reason he was growing restless. Gaara didn't understand the reason behind this sudden nerve of tension from waiting. Whatever it was though, it was causing him a great deal of annoyance and confusion.

When Kankuro got no response from Gaara he yawned a bit and sat down on his brother's chair. His legs were propped up on the recently cleared off desk. Gaara worked late into the night to make sure he gave Kankuro a clean start for his own line of work. A gentle knock and a shuffle of feet, both the men knew who it was before the door even opened. Gaara didn't turn to look at Matsuri, watching the skies hang overhead of his village. His mind was preoccupied with other matters, such as the mission he'd be going on. He hasn't been on a mission for quite some time. Perhaps that was why he was excited. To be far from Suna and for a good length of time too. The potential to fight a good oponent was even a little appealing. Peace was all well and good but he felt rusty from lack of battle.

"You've recieved a letter, Kazekage-Sama. A response from the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki," said the young kunoichi as she scuttled to him and handed him the letter. He turned to stare at her, it caused her to jump in place and turn red. _"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! He's looking at me! What do I do? What do I say?!"_ She was almost in a dazed stupor but snapped out of it when the letter was snatched from her hand.

His eyes glanced down at the letter and he felt his eye twitch slightly. Naruto's handwriting was almost unreadable. Once, twice, three times he tried to read what counted as penmanship for Naruto. From what he could gather, Naruto agreed to his request. He was sending Tenten over and... Shikamaru? The young prodigy of Konoha and the man who was also responsible for his sister's current change of mood. He didn't smirk but he had a feeling he should, Naruto picked exactly the man Gaara wanted him to choose.

"Tell Temari to wait at the main entrance. She'll find her partner for the mission will be arriving shortly," he ordered. The girl left to do as she was told, leaving behind the two sand brothers. Gaara placed the letter in his pocket, noting that Tenten would be a bit late due to being briefed second. It was no matter though, as long as they arrived at the right place on the same day as Temari and Shikamaru would.

Kankuro stared amused when she left and sneered, "Seems like your fans are growing lesser in numbers but the surviving ones are getting more involved." He loved to tease his brother any chance he got even if he never got a response back from him. He could always tell when he struck a nerve. But hell, that's what brothers do, Kazekage or not. It was always perplexing that Gaara didn't even look for girls. They swarmed all over the guy but he never took a damn second glance. There was a time even Temari thought he swung the other way but they ruled that out pretty fast. To them, Gaara not getting close to anyone but the handful he already had was just a normal thing.

Gaara responded with a "Hm" to his brother, not taking the bait he set out for him on a repeated basis. Kankuro tended to look out for him and at times tried to get Gaara to be more sociable but it was not in his nature to pursue the women his brother nudged him towards. If he himself didn't know what he wanted, what chances did his brother know? "I will head to the gate. I trust you'll be fine here without me." He watched his brother grin and nod. Gaara had nothing to worry about as he left his office, closing the door behind him and then heard hard clay clash against the ground. Kankuro knocked a potted plant over.

Gaara had nothing to worry about...


	2. Reuniting

Rated T for strong Language. But not a lot around.

* * *

If it wasn't for the lack of clouds in the skies Shikamaru would have said he liked this silent trip. Having time to himself to just relax at a brisk running pace on the soft yellow sand beneath his feet. But there was absolutely nothing worth thinking about during his run to Suna. Sure he could think of his situation with Temari but for obvious reasons he tried to ignore her as a topic. He didn't want to think of how she constantly raged at him in her letters, calling him a lazy good for nothing who was too afraid to commit. Shikamaru was committed, he was with her this entire time wasn't he? Never had his eyes darted away to another woman and he kept it that way for her. Was she afraid or worried? There wasn't a way to tell her emotions through her letters so she could very well be afraid and she was the type who'd rather die than show any kind of weakness.

Shikamaru bit his lower lip and sighed, "Damn." He was thinking of her again. How many times was that woman going to probe his mind when all he wanted was some peace? The ninja was who normally thirty steps ahead of the game was at a loss of what to do when it came to his girlfriend. Maybe he should just call it quits and go their separate ways. But that would be too easy and would have too many set backs for both parties. Relationships were so troublesome.

The sight of Suna's buildings caused him to relax again and his thoughts of Temari and the whole situation disappeared. He'd see to what Gaara needed and get this whole thing over with. Shikamaru was none the wiser to why he was summoned to Suna immediately. Naruto didn't tell him anything aside from that the Kazekage would explain it all. Beating the answer out of Naruto was an appealing thought but he was the Hokage now and Shikamaru needed to treat him with some respect. Besides, running to Suna was less of a hassle than dealing with an exhausted Naruto. Go to Suna, deal with Gaara, head on home without seeing a pissed off Temari and go about his day.

Closer and closer he came to the gate but the relaxed feeling did not last long as he saw the all too familiar shape of the person who stood at the gates. His pace slowed down considerably and soon he started walking. Wiping the beads of sweat that formed while running, he stopped just a few feet away from his girlfriend. She wore mesh armor underneath a short sleeved, black dress a blue sash around her waist. She looked stunningly dangerous and beautiful to his eyes. _"Why me?"_

Temari looked none too pleased to see him here either. Gaara said that there would be someone coming to go with her on the mission but damn it all, why did it have to be him? Sure she was happy that he was here; her heart was racing from his presence but she didn't want to deal with him right now. Clearing her throat she called out to him, "Hey Lazy-Ass, you're late." When he said nothing to her, she placed a hand on her hip. "Fuck you then. We don't need to talk about the mission then. Let's just go and get this over with."

"Wait." With a hand rubbing his temple, Shikamaru was trying to figure out what was happening here. "I was only told to come here and speak to Gaara. What's this about going on a mission with you?"

Now she looked annoyed and even more upset with him. She was speaking under her breath but only shook her head. "Damn this. Look, just follow me and I'll explain everything to you, okay? We don't have much time to get there." She began to head down south, caring a few extra scrolls with bottled water for emergencies. This was going to be a big pain in the ass but maybe it was a good thing. At least she could try to kick some information out of him and interrogate him. She always thought it was suspicious he never talked about any female than the four he was close with in his village. Maybe there were others she wasn't aware of. Maybe his friends covered for him too. She'll find out one way or another.

Shikamaru now cursed Naruto silently. Why was he the one who had to be chosen for this? Was this his plan all along? To get these two together on a damn mission to fix what was going on between them? But now he smirked, Naruto was smarter than he gave him credit for in his sleepy state. As troublesome as it was, it was all worth it to try and find a way to make her live with him.

Both ran through the hot sand, Shikamaru glanced at Temari who only looked away when his eyes made contact with hers. "So we're going to reach the far end of this place to a small pier. There's a boat there that will take us to a country called Japan. We dock at Matsue and pick up our client's daughter, Tokuhime. We get her to Hamada where she'll be made queen of her territory and get her back. It would be about a two to three week walk to and from both destinations. That's our gig. Gaara and your friend Tenten will be-"

"Tenten?" He looked down and remembered he had seen her head to the Hokage tower but he didn't think she'd also been called on this mission. If he had known that he would of stayed behind and waited for her so they could travel together. He didn't mind her too much. She got along better with the guys of the group than she did with the girls, he was no exception. "I didn't know she'd be here too."

"Yeah, Gaara said something about her being late. But they'll catch up to us eventually. Or at least get there by the time we need to head out." She looked back and could see Suna was something of a speck in the distance. She'd be gone for a long time. "Hope Kankuro doesn't mess it up for Gaara."

"If he's as half as smart as you, then he'll be just fine," he said nonchalantly. He wanted whatever dark cloud hanging over her head to go away. Temari only "humphed" at his attempt to compliment her and things got silent between them. This was going to be a long trip...

* * *

"Hot."

_Huff..._

"It's so hot."

_Huff..._

"Kami, why must it be so damn hot?" Tenten was out of the forests of the Land of Fire and now in the blazing sun of the Land of Wind. Sand was making its way into her sandals and between her toes. It burned a bit with every step she took but it was something she could only endure for the moment. If she stopped every time she had to clean up what got under her foot this trip would take weeks. Taking a gulp of water from her bottle, she let some of the water hit her top and soak up. It felt good to feel the cool liquid against her skin. She hoped she could take a shower when she got there.

She was almost there. It was way off into the distance but it was there. Thank Kami! With a sigh of relief, Tenten felt her feet get lighter with each step as Suna was getting larger as she approached. Before she knew it she stood at the gates, looking up at three guards who were at the top of the passage way. They wore covered in normal Suna garments to protect them from the sun. She should of thought of that when she packed. She could already tell she had a massive sunburn on her feet and the nape of her neck. Rolling her eyes at herself from the lack of protection, she waited for one of them to do or say something but neither of them went to her. However a rush of wind blew in behind her and caused her to turn, soon she was face to face with the red headed Kazekage. Her first instinct was to jump back but she took a gulp and smiled at a face she hadn't seen in a long time.

His eyes were as intense as she remembered. Green, deep and a wall of blank expression covering his swarm of emotions. She knew his type, she hung out with his type. No matter how silent and calm and devoid of all emotion they were she could always see something within them. At that moment she saw something happy. Fair skin despite being in a land where sun was abundant and short, spiky, red hair that reminded her of a flame. He was taller from when she last saw him. Grown about a half-foot or so taller than she was. Wearing his full-length dark trousers, a long-sleeved crimson coat, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and two buckled belts which held his gourd of sand secure.

Tenten always thought he was handsome and very distinctive looking. Strange but never in the bad sense. She wasn't too intimidated by the guy himself, just his position as Kazekage was what got her on edge. She knew it wouldn't be like him to judge all of Konoha based on her skills but it still bothered her that she was being judged when he looked at her. The smile never faded though.

"I got word from Naruto that you needed me, Kazekage-Sama. So here I am." _Duh! Of course you're here, he could clearly see you._ She wanted to hit herself for saying that last bit.

Gaara couldn't tell what this girl was thinking. The moment she saw him, she smiled. She actually smiled and it looked genuine. Not one of those smiles you put on to make yourself look good. It was, in a way, calming to see. Her buns were well kept, he noticed. Even after running for hours she maintained well throughout her travel. Her eyes were chocolate brown and clear, not filled with fear he had seen in so many. But of course years have passed and he had made a reputation of being nicer to everyone he could. Still, many of the elder villagers still feared him for his power, not his past. It wasn't the same but it still had him feeling alone at times.

"Good. We must depart immediately. I can assume you brought enough for a long journey?" He turned away from her slowly and motion her to start following him towards the path Shikamaru and Temari went towards.

She nodded to his question and remained at his side, "Yeah, I think so. But what exactly did you need me for? Got some weapon handling you need?" She began to follow his quickening pace reluctantly. She wanted to rest for a moment but this was his mission and they needed to go. That shower would have to wait.

"No, I am in need of your body." It took Gaara a moment to suddenly realize the huge mistake in that sentence. He didn't look at her as he felt his cheeks burn lightly and it wasn't from the sun. Tenten herself was shocked at what she heard and turned pink as well. She didn't yell, even though she wanted too at first, he probably didn't mean it that way. "What I meant to say was... Wait a moment, Naruto didn't explain the mission to you?"

Tenten shook her head, "Not a thing. He said you'd explain it. He was really tired though. All that paperwork..."

Gaara smiled a bit, he was right about his assumptions of his old friend. "Our client is an Emperor from another land called Japan. He has asked for assistance in protecting his daughter, Tokuhime. You will be the decoy, posing as her while the real Tokuhime is transferred elsewhere for her coronation. Temari and Shikamaru are in charge of her safety while we take care of any threat in their home. " He noticed that she slowed her pace considerably to a stop and he slowed as well to look at her. The smile was gone. "Is something the matter, Tenten-san?"

She lifted her head up and shook her head, "No, it's fine. I just remembered something." A lie but she didn't want to go through her meager pet peeve to the Kazekage. He probably would think she was being childish for it. Also, Shikamaru was sent too. Why weren't they dispatched at the same time? Oh right, Naruto wasn't giving out much in the way of details. She went to his side and continued their run through the desert. "Why was I picked for this mission? Wouldn't someone with a more regal background be better?" Tenten noticed he reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of the princess without make-up. She couldn't believe it. "Creepy. She looks like me..."

"Indeed. Very much like twins," he commented to her. He didn't know if the grunting noise she made was of disapproval or not. She handed the picture back to him and back in his pocket it went.

"Do you know how she acts?" Tenten asked, glancing over at him a bit. She needed as much information about this girl as possible, not just for the mission but to know how much she's going to hate this mission on a scale of 1 - 10. When he didn't answer, she only assumed even he didn't know what she was like. "Well, I suppose I'll find out when I see her." A soft sigh passed her lips and they said nothing to each other for some time.

Gaara didn't mind silence in a long run, he could think when there was silence. But one look at her face showed that something was bothering her. Was it the silence perhaps? They would be running for about another two hours and if they were going to run together, he might as well start to catch her up on what's been happening in Konoha. Maybe that would lighten the mood around her and he would finally catch up with what everyone was up to in his neighboring village. "Is everyone alright in your nation?"

That question made her blink. Sure she knew he'd change far from the quiet guy who intimidated with a glance but he was trying to be social? It was odd to start talking gossip to the Kazekage but at least their trip wouldn't be filled with awkward silence. "Where should I even start? Everyone overall is just fine health wise. Anyone in particular you want to hear about?"

"How is Naruto and Lee?" He was very curious of the first two friends he made long ago. It was a pity they could write to one another regularly, their duties tended to drive them to forget or postpone their letters.

"Naruto has been seen less and less," she began. "With his duties as Hokage and trying to help arrange his wedding with Hinata, he's been running around a lot. When he told me to come see you, he had shadows under his eyes larger than yours." A stupid comment... How she just wanted to smack herself for saying that. "Err, but Lee's doing great! He's made Jonin and has already been given his own genin students. He's trying hard to surpass Gai Sensei." She started to smile now and even laugh when she remembered some of the funny bits Lee's tried to pull to one up his old Sensei. More poses, more sparkles, more comments of the Springtime of Youth. His students were afraid of and admired him at the same time. "Even though he's training and teaching he still makes time for Sakura though. Which I think is sweet. He makes her lunch everyday when she works at the hospital. I'm glad she finally gave him a chance to date after all this time."

_Tenten remembered it clearly, she was there when it happened. Sitting at the park with her friends. Naruto was arguing with Kiba about the importance of collectables. Shino was silently pushed into that conversation along with Sai. Choji was eating chips while feeding his girlfriend, Ino, grapes as she rested on his lap. Sakura was drinking ice cold tea with Hinata, conversing about the new store lines that were opening up around the town. Shikamaru snoozing under the shade of a tree and Tenten herself just smiled at the group beside Shikamaru. And out of the blue, Lee appeared with a bundle of flowers in hand. A cluster of combinations ranging from lilac, rose, stock, gladiolus, amaryllis, jasmine and more! He went straight to Sakura and went on one knee, giving her the flowers. Red faced and determined he declared his 'loyalty of love' to her. "Sakura-chan! I bare these gifts for you to show you what you mean to me! I know I've not been successful in past endeavors but please know Sakura-chan!" He looked at her with sincerity and seriousness, "I love you. I have only ever loved you and you alone. I ask you to give me one chance. The flower of Konoha blooms twice but to me, you will bloom forever."_

Gaara remained silent, listening closely to the adventures the group all had throughout their days of peace. She spoke of how Naruto proposed to Hinata. The drama between Sai and Ino when they dated and broke up. That was a nightmare but they had mended the damage and now she was going out with Choji who stayed at her side at all times. Akamaru was now a father of five strong pups. The little tidbits of the good and bad times her friends went through. Each step of their life to get them to where they were now. But he noted that she didn't speak of what happened to her. All the gossip and memories she recalled didn't involve her directly. But before he could ask her anything, they had finally made it to a small port at the edge of the land.

The sea looked endless. Water far as the eye could see. Waves hitting rocks and sand. What few wooden houses that stood there belonged to the fishermen who held no ties to any nation, just the waters. A few boats were out and on the docks were a young man stood. He waved over for them to come and smiled. He stood just as tall as Gaara, sandy blond hair and brown eyes. He had a few scars on his face and a bite mark on his arm. Wearing blue shorts cut up at the knee, a black bandana and old straw sandals, he looked very homely. "So you're the others. Gramps already took your two companions out so I'll be guiding ya through the sea. Let's go before the sun goes down. Takes a good few hours to get there."

* * *

The vessel they had departed in wasn't too bad. It wasn't large enough to really hold three people but it wasn't small enough to make them cramp together. The fisherman, who was named 'Yoh', kept to himself. Humming a tune neither ninja recognized. Tenten wasn't used to traveling in such a way and it was exciting for her to see. Watching the waters, hypnotized as fish of all colors came close to the boat and swam past them.

Gaara on the other hand was uneasy from the rocking of the boat. He rarely, if ever, traveled by boat if he could help it. The constant motions of going up and down had made him feel strange in his stomach. He tried not to show it, folding his arms and closing his eyes, keeping his mind preoccupied with anything that wasn't the rocking of the boat.

"Hey, Kazekage-Sama?"

He opened his eyes to glance at her only to see she was looking over the horizon. "What is it?"

"How is everyone over at Suna doing? I told you about Konoha. I think talking would help."

He realized that she was referring to him feeling a little sick. He wouldn't tell her too much, since many of the things he knew were strictly Suna business but he wouldn't mind sharing what was happening with a few of the shinobi she knew from Suna. Speaking of how Kankuro had gotten a fleet of puppet users to all make puppets to transform into a large puppet for fun. How Temari was teaching a class of her own genin though she wasn't doing too well with her temper being what it is these days. Tenten didn't have to ask, everyone in the group of friends knew why. The difference between the two love birds was that Shikamaru tried to keep it hidden and away from everyone, taking it out on no one thus far while Temari's temper got the better of her when she even glanced at something that reminded her of him. Even Gaara got upset at her latest attitude; constantly complaining, punching anything she was close to and giving everyone the mad eye when they said hello.

"I wonder if this mission will finally fix things? Or maybe make things worse for those two," Tenten mused. The waters seemed to have gotten a bit rougher on the boat. It leaned up with the waters and fall hard after the wave passed under them. She felt her body feel lighter for a moment before hitting the deck of the boat. Rougher and rougher out in the sea the waters became, and she was trying to hold on to the edge of the boat to keep steady.

Gaara was in the same position, gripping the edge and holding for dear life. It was embarrassing enough he was getting sea sick, there was no way he'd fall over the edge of the boat as well. The boat tipped a bit over to he side, causing Gaara to bump hard against Tenten. She gasped a little before they both fell on the deck with a loud "thud". Gaara fell on something soft and warm. He looked up and saw a red faced Tenten staring at him with widened eyes. Her breathing was hard from his weight on hers and he stood up quickly from her. Never had he gotten so close to a girl that he could hear her heart beat wildly in her chest. From behind, he could hear Yoh apologize with a laugh.

He offered a hand out to her to help her up but she ignored it and stood on her own. They both looked away from each other, calming their minds with thoughts of anything but the tumble they had. How much longer were they going to be out at sea? For Gaara's sake, she hoped it wouldn't be too much longer but so far there was no land in sight for them. Just water that sparkled in the sun light like tiny diamonds. It was a splendid sight to behold but she turned when she heard Gaara grunting a bit. Turning around, she could see his body trembling slightly and his skin was much paler than before. Going to his side she merely placed a hand on her hip and smiled out at nothing in particular.

"I'm thinking of a weapon that's used by most ninjas. Easy to throw but not astounding to see."

Gaara blinked at her sentence. She was thinking of a weapon? What kind? Most use it and it was easy to throw. That gave him three choices. "Does it fit in the palm of your hand?"

She smiled at him, he was playing the game. "Sometimes. It can be bigger, depending on what sort you're using."

Senbon needles were clearly out. So that meant it was either a kunai or Shuriken. "Can one deal a fatal blow?"

"If aimed correctly, yes. Otherwise you'll need many."

"Is it a Shuriken?"

Tenten nodded with a smile, "Yup! Got it right. Next one!"

That was a bit too easy but it was a rather interesting game. The motion of the ocean no longer lingered in his mind. The two ninjas began to play Twenty Question Weapons. Guessing the weapon within twenty questions or less. Gaara never realized just how many weapons there were. The Weapons Mistress of Konoha had knowledge of ninja tools he never knew existed in his life. It was strange to speak so freely to this girl. She wasn't timid or shy like Matsuri and she definitely wasn't temperamental or brash like his sister. She was somewhere in the middle and her smile was rather infectious that he couldn't help but smile too as they played together long into the day. They both had forgotten they were on a boat, and they weren't paying attention too much to notice that land was just a moment away.

* * *

I shall admit right now, I am terrible at travel scenes.


	3. Later that Night

Rated T for kind of strong language. Enjoy!

* * *

Two figures ran on foot from the sands to the hard earthy ground fast. They were late, pretty damn late. That stupid old man with his stupid directions! Temari was seething from anger when they spent two hours heading east when they needed to head west! Damn it all to hell. The captain of the boat was great when it came to directions of the sea, full of knowledge of all sorts of fish and aquatic life but on the ground, he couldn't tell up from down.

"How the hell can someone fuck up that much?" Temari muttered under her breath. The old man's laughter echoing in her mind. He was probably toying with them, right? No one was that terrible when it came to directions. Not to mention he couldn't even remember their names. "I see the castle ahead, Billy." Ever since they left the boat, Shikamaru's new nick name was 'Billy', the same name the old man constantly called him out of forgetfulness.

Shikamaru groaned, "Don't get too ahead of yourself. We still don't have time to rest when we get there. Pick up Tokuhime then we leave once more. Doesn't that sound fun, Joe?" He shot back to her the name she had gotten and dodged a kunai that was swung his direction. "Now, now... I'm sure your brother would be most upset that you tried to kill your partner." Instead of another throw, he got a vulgar hand gesture from his snippy girlfriend.

The castle was bigger and bigger as they got closer. There was no way anyone could miss that thing. Lit up like a damn decorative lantern in the night. One large building beside four small but still very tall buildings at each end shot out like a sore thumb. There was a large wall surrounding the entire complex and he noted only three figures stood at the edge of the main gates. Temari and Shikamaru stopped several meters away, huffing and panting softly from the run. They knew they were late, they hoped it wasn't too late to get everything up and finished on time.

The large figure was of a man who seemed to have a dark aura surrounding him, it had the hair on the back of Temari's head to stand. His eyes were intimidating, even more so than Gaara's. It reminded her of how her brother was years back when he still had that demon inside his body. Hungry for blood. He had some facial hair in the form of a thin mustache and neatly trimmed beard. His hair was tied up, much like Shikamaru's. He wore dark mesh under thick, black metal armor. The chest plate bore his family crest and a large cloak of dark purple with gold trim over it. He looked as if he were ready for battle. This man must have been Nobunaga Oda.

"You've finally come. Where is the Kazekage?" He didn't waste time with formalities. Shikamaru spoke to him.

"He was delayed a good hour or so. He'll be here momentarily. I am Shikamaru Nara, this is Temari. We will be the escorts of Lady Tokuhime." He wanted to sigh but the lord's eyes pierced into his. He was terrifying.

The medium figure spoke to Nobunaga with a calm demeanor, "We should give them Tokuhime and leave. We don't have much time, My Lord." The man's looks were above average. He was slender, milky white with long black hair in a pony tail held by a silk ribbon. He wore puffy blue hakama pants with traditional blue samurai armor and a large shoulder guard over his right arm. There was a sash around his waist which held his blade. He looked very formal, polite and unfazed at his lord's side.

The Oda lord nodded and gave the small figure a light grip on her shoulder. "Mitsuhide is correct. Go now, Tokuhime. Do not disappoint me by dying out there."

The third figure was smaller than the rest. Her body was covered up in a cloak to shield her looks from the people of the nation. Though hidden in shadows well, they could tell she looked very much like Tenten. Brown eyes glistening in the light of the stars, brown hair fell over her face but she pushed it away. She did not look at her father as she huffed, "I understand. I won't die until I see that bear princess cut down by my own orders, father. Thank you for the sentiment though." Her voice was entirely different. Tokuhime's voice was softer and more sultry than Tenten's but carried venom in her words. Probably from her father's side. Turning a glare at Temari and a smile to Shikamaru she ordered, "Let's go then. The faster we get this done, the faster I can take the throne from my old man. Oh and one more thing, I don't follow orders, I give them. So listen well or else."

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other with grim expressions. This girl was going to be a handful, or at least not the type to get her hands dirty and would make them do what she wanted. Temari was going to have none of that shit. Biting her tongue to hold back a terrible comment, she began to walk down the path heading East. Shikamaru was at the back while the princess remained in the middle. From behind, they could hear Nobunaga laugh like a demon lord would. Full of wrath and enjoyment... Something was going to go down and they didn't know what.

So much darkness surrounding them with only the small path under their feet to direct them to their destination. The crickets chirped their mating songs while their footsteps cracked wood and leaves with each step. Temari didn't speak, she had nothing to say to the girl or her boyfriend. She was angry and scared at the same time. As much as she didn't want to admit to it, and probably won't ever admit it, she didn't want to lose him. She wondered if he felt the same way. Damn him if he didn't.

Tokuhime glanced back at Shikamaru who looked bored at just walking so he placed his attention to the skies. She slowed her steps to stand next to him and looked up at what he was staring at. The stars. "Tell me Shikamaru, do you watch the stars because you like looking at them or do you watch the stars to find their patterns?"

"There are no clouds in the skies. I'm working with what I have," he deadpanned. Why was she talking to him? Couldn't she just talk to Temari about girl things and leave him alone?

"Clouds have a terrible fate. They seem free and pure to us but they can only move with the current of the wind. Perhaps they don't want to move. Maybe they don't want to rain, but they are made to move and to rain. While the stars remain forever in the skies, guiding travelers whom lost their way. I prefer to be a star than a cloud." She looked at him with a flirty smile, "Perhaps I can guide you with my light when you're lost, Cloud-kun."

Shikamaru said nothing to her but he knew she was right about the clouds. They did seem free but perhaps they were also shackled down to walk down a certain path. Carried by the winds. From ahead of him, he could feel the heat of Temari's rage from their position and heard her muttering more than a handful of vulgar words. Someone was getting jealous. How troublesome.

* * *

Never in his life had Gaara been so exited to touch the earth. The sweet relief surrounded his body when he left the boat and he found his shoulders feeling lighter. Like he was holding something heavy he hadn't realized was there. He sighed to himself and gave Yoh money for his assistance. The fisherman took it with glee and bid the two of them a good night and safe travels, pointing them towards the East where they needed to go. Gaara would take point from there and lead the way to Nobunaga's home.

Tenten yawned loudly, stretching her arms and releasing the kinks in her legs. Staying in a small space like that boat made her body all cramped up. The moment she saw Gaara begin to travel she followed after him. "Ugh... My legs feel funky," she thought to herself. Traveling away from the sea and into forests, she noticed that Gaara was light in his steps. "Hey Kazekage-Sama, I've been wondering this since we traveled on the ship... Do you know how to swim?" She smirked when he saw him stiffen up a bit but went lax soon after. She hit a bulls-eye.

"That isn't important right now. Concentrate on the mission, Tenten-San." He couldn't let her know he didn't know how to swim. They didn't have large lakes or streams of water in Suna. He never learned how too and never thought he'd need too since he could stand on water. Perhaps after this mission he could learn as it was admittedly a useful skill. "Now is not the time to think of such trivial things. Concentrate," he ordered himself. Light was present through the trees. Yes, he can see the castle ahead. "Be prepared to meet our client. What little information I've found of him proves he's earned the title of Demon Lord. I doubt he will harm you but none the less, stay sharp."

She nodded to him, gulping down a breath. If Gaara told her to prepare, she damn well better be. Nothing fazed Gaara when it came to strength and if this Nobunaga was something be warned about, she'd follow orders on the dot. Thanking Kami she prepared a load of scrolls to would protect herself well.

There was one shadowed figure at the main entrance. They couldn't make anything much out of it except for that it was about Tenten's size. Maybe a little bigger. Closer and closer they got until they realized the shape was of a woman. She had short brown hair with large, soft, brown eyes that looked motherly. She wore leather straps around her thighs and knee high leg bands. Arm guards to her elbows, she wore a thin brown mesh leotard with a yellow leather leotard over it. A yellow scarf held up in a ribbon in the back and a kunai clip on her hair. To Tenten, this woman looked so beautiful.

When they stood in front of her, the soft motherly smile turned into a scolding glare that had both Gaara and Tenten feeling bad inside for some strange reason. As if they were children being yelled at by their mother. "You're late!" Her voice sounded playful but stern. The glare went back into a smile though at the drop of a hat, "Tokuhime left an hour ago with your friends. You'd best get inside before someone sees you." She turned on her heel and began to walk through the castle plaza. There was no one in sight but the them.

Tenten walked closely behind Nene and Gaara followed after. She wasn't going to meet the princess, she didn't know how she'd act. Perhaps this lady would know best. Both weary of the silence and the feeling as if they were being watched by something or someone. "I'm sorry we're late miss...umm?"

"Nene. You may call me Nene. I am Lady Tokuhime's Lady in Waiting." She walked so casually when she spoke, smiling all the way. "I am assuming you, young man, are Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage?" He only nodded. "And you are Lady Tokuhime's decoy? What is your name?"

"Ah, Tenten. My name is Tenten," she said with a blush. Standing next to this woman made her feel a little on edge. It was strange yet comforting to be at her side.

Nene put her hands together and turned around to walk backwards, "Your name is beautiful." It caused Tenten to turn pink and smile back at the woman with a nod of thank you. "It's too late to show you around the castle grounds but tomorrow after you've all rested, I will give you a tour and introduce you all to the others."

After walking around the first two buildings they make their way to the back of the largest structure. Nene started knocking softly on a few of the rocks that made up the first base of the castle. She hummed a little victory tune as the rocks began to move in a way that shaped a door. Tenten blinked at her grin and they made their way inside the secret door. It was pitch black inside as the door closed behind them. It was also cramped. Gaara felt Tenten's back against his chest and he tried not to move anymore than he needed too. Tenten herself couldn't see what was in front of her then she jumped when she felt something touch her hand. She bounced back further into Gaara who let out a surprised breath at the feeling of her body.

"Sorry!" Nene laughed nervously and then a candle light flickered on. "I didn't mean to scare you." The shadows cast over her face from the candles made her look a little spooky but the two ninja eased up a bit. Tenten no longer pressed against Gaara and he could breathe normally. "Come on, I'll show you to your room. Or I should say, Tokuhime's room." She giggled, "No, no. You're room, Lady Tokuhime." She smiled a little and started walking till they reached a small elevator. All aboard inside, they headed up.

"That reminds me, I wanted to know how Tokuhime presented herself. I know I look like her and all but how does she act?" Can she fight? I really don't want to be the damsel in distress.

"She's very..." Manipulative. Power Hungry. Merciless. A complete bitch. "Kind to others, sincere and delicate. She likes to make others happy and keeps a smile on her face to ease others around her." Nene lied, not wanting the two shinobi to learn how much of a terrible princess Tokuhime was. She was embarrassed of the girl, really. But there was nothing she could do about it but hide the shame.

Tenten said nothing, she felt her hopes crushed a bit inside. She was playing the damsel in distress. _"Damn it all, why do I have to look like that princess?"_ She wanted to slam her forehead against the wall right about now.

Gaara said nothing as he simply had nothing to say on the matter. He wondered if Temari and Shikamaru were resting right about now. Or if they kept traveling. He didn't need to worry though as he tried to reassure himself, they would be okay.

A small beep sounded and the doors opened to reveal a dimly lit hallway. There were stairs that lead down to the floor below on their left. Soft plush carpet under their feet made it feel as if they were walking on soft sand. Two doors stood in this hallway and they headed to the largest of the pair. The large emerald colored wooden door stood high and looked heavy to them. Nene reached to the golden handle and turned it, making Tenten gawk at the sight.

The room was bigger than her entire apartment. Hell, she could fit two apartments in here and still have room left over. The king sized bed was against the wall, covered in sheets that looked like an arrange of colorful silk. The large wooden bed frame held up sheer fabric and golden tassels hung low. Beautiful art works hung on the walls beside a large door which was possibly the closet. There was a bathing room attached to the room which was larger than any bath Tenten had ever seen. It was like a pool filled with hot water. The flooring was made of fine dark wood and the ceiling was painted in hues of dark blues and purples that matched the night sky. A large window pooled with the light of the moon and had a balcony access to the outside. All Tenten could mouth off was "Woah."

It had Nene smile as she turned to look at Gaara and placed a hand on her hip, "You can rest in the servant quarters located at the end of the hall. If Tenten A.K.A. Lady Tokuhime needs you, she can simply shout. That is what you're expected to do; protect. As for you Tenten, you are expected to not fight. So no weapons anywhere near you. You need to be helpless, remember that." Nene didn't notice how Tenten's mood soured at those words. She went to the kunoichi and put a hand out. "Now, give me those scrolls. I'll keep them locked away safe until the end of the mission."

Nodding slowly, Tenten placed the large scroll down and began to place down a mass of scrolls to go with it until there was a small pile of them. Nene laughed a little and picked them up, "Go to bed now you two. Tomorrow is a bright and early day!" She skipped out the room with all weapons and scrolls in hand leaving a saddened Tenten and a stoic Gaara behind. Tenten never realized how naked she felt without having some sort of weapon at her disposal. Gaara not speaking out to at least let her keep a senbon needle made her upset. She didn't want to depend on the guy or anyone for protection. She was not helpless! She trained hard and made it to jonin to not be protected anymore.

She walked to the bed and sat down on the sleek silk sheets. The sudden fatigue of the trip as well as the comfortable bed under her began to set in. Gaara was watching her movements out of the corner of his eye and it had caused him to take a gulp. The moon shadowed her so radiantly but the look on her face looked anything but relaxed or happy. Tired, perhaps, from the long ride over. He was tired as well but sleep would not take him. Even after all these years of no rest, he was rather used to it and didn't need it as much as everyone else. At home, he mostly just laid on his bed and watched the ceiling. Here would be no different. He turned away and headed to the door but stopped short before leaving. "Have a good rest," he told her causing Tenten to blink a bit in surprise and nodded. As he left, he heard her say "Same to you."

Stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him, he felt strange. He didn't know what he was feeling but for some unknown reason he felt like he should of done something when Nene took her weapons away. She was called the Weapon Mistress of Konoha for a reason. And now that title was stripped away for a long mission of pretending to be the opposite of who she was. He closed his eyes, what was done is done. She had a roll to play and so did he. His feet carried him down the dimly lit hallway to a small room. A basic red bed much like how he had in his own home, it wasn't fancy but it didn't need to be. He noticed a shower joined to his room and he too also had a balcony. Passing up the chance to lay down or freshen up, he opted to head outside and watch the world pass by. Tomorrow would come soon and it would be a long day for everyone.

* * *

"Is she asleep now?" Shikamaru turned from the fire towards Temari who came out of a tent. She glared at him and sat on the opposite end of the fire pit where her sleeping bag was laid out. She was still clearly upset at him. What a troublesome woman. She had no reason to be mad. He didn't want to talk to Tokuhime but she spoke and he answered giving as little interest to her conversation as possible. Trying to tell her 'not interested' without harming any future relationship between the Land of Fire and this nation called Japan.

Temari put a stick into the flame and watched it burn into ash. "Were you having fun flirting with her, Cloud-kun?" Speaking with a harsh tone, she made no attempts to hide her anger. He was flirting the entire time with that girl. Talking about clouds and stars and nature. It was worse when they were quiet and that stupid princess leaned her head against his arm. All she got as a response from him was a sigh. He was ignoring her question! She turned away and clutched her hand into a hard fist. She wanted to beat the shit out of him right about now. "Whatever. You're pathetic going after her. A girl who resembles Tenten. You probably have a thing for your friend, huh?"

Shikamaru couldn't take anymore of her lip. Standing up, he began to walk off to leave her to smoulder in her anger. He wouldn't fall into one of her traps. The moment he would try to defend himself she'd flip his words around like she tended to do when they fought. He didn't want to deal with it. Did not want to fight during this mission. There wouldn't be any falling for her tricks, he'd show her instead of tell her how much she meant to him when the time came. All he had to do was wait.

Temari slammed her fist into the ground and felt tears threatening to fall. Damn this guy. Why did he have to make her feel so damn weak? How in the hell did she even fall for his lazy ass in the first place. And why did she hate herself for not taking the chance to remain at his side? Frustrated and angry she opened up her sleeping bag and laid down for the night. Sleep wouldn't come easy and her dreams wouldn't be pleasant, but at least she slept.


	4. Mornings and Introductions

Rated T for a little bit of Language.

* * *

There was nothing particularly interesting that night. No threats arose, no one even went outside. The only thing he could even hear were the creatures of the night and even then that was scarce. Foam green eyes closed for a moment as they watched the sun rise over the trees and hills. Gaara felt a little on edge at how peaceful this place was. Opening his eyes, the sun granted him light to see what was beneath him. A building that stood at the far left end beside the wall structure and a large colorful garden in between that building and the one they were in. He noticed further right was another building beside the wall which looked a bit more solid. Mild curiosity arose over what those buildings held but he dismissed it and removed the chair of sand back into his gourd. He would need to speak to Tenten before anyone else came to her but first he felt he needed a shower. Yawning a bit, he entered his room and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Cool waters hit his body hard and washed away the fatigue of the journey here. There was already shampoo and soap ready to use. No particular smell which was fine by him. He didn't feel that smelling like strawberries would be tactical when hiding about. It was simply to wash away the grime and feel clean. Reaching into a pocket of his old clothing, he held a small scroll and fished out his usual set of clothes. Temari often bugged him to wear something different and stylish but he wasn't that type of guy. To him every piece of clothing, no matter how identical, was different. Putting it on he let his hair dry naturally and strapping his gourd on his back.

The sun hadn't even made it part ways up from the horizon, he hoped no one here was that much of an early riser. Closing the door behind him softly he walked soundless into the hallway and towards the large door. His first instinct was to open it but he withheld that habit and knocked. There was no reply from the other end. He knocked once more but he heard nothing. Perhaps she was still asleep? His hand reached to the door knob and he opened it quietly, slowly to see a sight that made his eyes widen and his face turn pink.

_Red lace panties..._

Tenten had her rear end up in the air as she was on her knees and reaching deep under the bed she rested on the night before. Hearing something behind her, she quickly turned to see no one. "That's odd... Maybe I'm just hearing things," she said to herself before looking back under the bed. She had hoped there was something in here she could use as a deadly weapon. Anything, if you use it right, could be a weapon but there wasn't much for a deadly assault if the situation arose. There was a knock on her door now. "Who's there?" She called out and heard Gaara's voice but his voice sounded muffled. Door must be damn thick or something. "Give me a second, Kazekage-sama!" A sigh escaped her lips before she walked to the wardrobe in her room and found a baby blue silk robe adorned with pink butterflies to place on herself.

A moment later the door opened and Gaara fought the urge to look at her directly in the face. Tenten tilted her head slightly to the side when she saw his eyes glancing at the floor. Did something happen to him? But a second later he looked deeply into her eyes and she felt frozen in his gaze. It wasn't so much fear as it was something else that caused a sudden heat in her cheeks to rise. That look he gave her... She cleared her throat and motioned him to come inside. "Did you need something, Kazekage-Sama?" He walked a few steps forward and said nothing for a minute.

Gaara couldn't get that mental image out of his mind. He never thought a girl like this would wear that type of undergarment. Sure he knew she wore something under clothes, everyone did, probably. He just never knew he would actually see what type she wore. With how tomboyish she was, he thought she'd wear normal plain stuff. _"Why am I even thinking this?"_ He shut his eyes and shut the mental image off, at least for a short while. He turned around and looked at her face which showed some confusion and a bit of annoyance. "We both have a roll to play in this mission." She rolled her eyes a bit at his words but he took no offense. "I will do my best to protect you, Tenten-san, just as you are doing your best to impersonate someone that isn't much like you." His words were low but he sounded so sincere and thoughtful.

She felt a tug at her chest. "Kazekage-sama, I-"

The door swung open and Nene stood at the doorway with a warm smile that quickly turned sour. "Ah! This just won't do. Sorry to break it to you, Mister Gaara, but you aren't supposed to be here alone with her. Now out with you before the maids come in." Her stern motherly voice made Gaara blink twice and without fighting her left on his own accord in bafflement. Nene waved him a quick goodbye before reaching toward Tenten and took her robe off. "Take those off now. The princess only wears pure white. And... The maids will be coming in any moment to give you a bath." She reached out once more to get to Tenten's lacy undergarments.

"Eh?!" Tenten took a step back and tried to cover herself as she stumbled on to her bed to get out of reach of Nene's hands. She tried to fight but off they went and she covered all of her goods. All Nene did was roll her eyes as she placed her panties away in the dirty hamper. In the light, she could see more of Nene now and realized that she looked very young despite that motherly aura she gave off. It was embarrassing to think such thoughts but she couldn't help but tell herself that Nene was not just beautiful but sexy. Her body was mostly average in size but when it came down to it, Nene had hips that didn't lie, and dare Tenten think it... _"That ass!"_ At that moment, the door flew open and four old crones walked in and took Tenten by the arms. She didn't know where they got their strength from but damn did they hold her down and take her to the bath without the option for any sort of resistance.

From outside Gaara saw the women walk in a straight order. Older women in black kimonos walked towards the door as he stood by and they paid no mind to him when they walked inside. He could hear her shouts of protest which caused him to tilt his head to the side, this would be interesting...

"Stop!"

"I can do this myself!"

"Stop it! That tickles!"

"'Ah! Don't touch me there!"

"No, don't look!"

Then there was silence after that. For a while Gaara had gotten worried that maybe something may have happened to her but then her protests started up again. Her shouts sounded far away and annoyed. Nene's laughter in the background was bright and cheerful. The silence overwhelmed once more and a minute later the old women left the room in the same manner as they went in. He heard his title being called out and he walked into the room to see a sight he's never seen before on anyone.

She was dressed in a earth toned colored kimono which draped down past her feet. White, brown, beige, and several layers of different greens placed over her. The obiage was white which was all held down by the golden brown obi. The tanned skin she wore was now covered in white paint with pink on the cheeks and her lips had a light brown colored added along with green eyeshadow. Her hair was not in the traditional buns but in two loops which were held by what it seemed were golden chopsticks. There was also a headdress she wore which looked like two crescent moons faced opposite against a ruby gem. It was nothing like the Tenten he had seen previously. The powerful, headstrong tomboy figure was gone and was replaced by a gentle looking princess. Tenten felt like a fool.

Gaara placed a hand up to his mouth to hide the smile and gave a fake cough. "You look... Strange."

Nene furrowed her brows at his comment. She thought the girl looked great! Tenten on the other hand just stared at him for a long moment before bursting into laughter. She just couldn't help it. It had both Nene and Gaara looking confused at her sudden fit of laughing and she tried to calm down. "I... Haha! I'm sorry Kazekage-Sama! It's just... Aha!" She began to wipe away the tears she formed from laughing so hard and smiled earnestly at the redhead. "Most girls would be upset at being called strange and most guys would compliment nicely when they see a girl dressed like a doll. Or lie so they don't hurt them, but you didn't. So thank you, Kazekage-Sama, for being honest with me. I do feel strange wearing this getup." Tenten could hardly suppress the giggles still in her stomach and it eased her mind knowing that at least she wasn't the only one who thought this looked weird on her. The dress would be hard to walk around with, and she could only wonder how many times in a day she could actually trip over cloth.

Nene scratched the back of her head a little before clapping her hands together with a gentle smile. "Well now that that's all done, let's go and give you two a tour and introduce you to the hard working people here!" The two young ninja looked at the motherly woman and nodded. Nene couldn't help but smirk at the little spark growing between the two. She couldn't wait to see what would happen around the bend today!

* * *

This place was big. Bigger than she thought it ever needed to be. The middle building where she had slept in was the family home. Though it was odd to her that they had many levels and rooms that were just empty. Why did they ever need so many rooms full of nothing? The four smaller buildings were for different needs. The building by the garden were for special guests and was only to be used when holding a grand ceremony or special occasion that held numerous guests. The one on the other end was the storage building which held much rice, wine, and all manner of seasonal veggies and dried foods. The buildings by the main gate were for the others who worked here. A building for the soldiers with an arena attached to it for training and random battles. The last building was for the maids and butlers who worked in the castle. Why was this place so big? Not only that, but why did it feel like someone was watching them?

Nene spoke plenty but it was nothing much neither Tenten nor Gaara really needed to remember. They passed by a lot of people Tenten didn't even give a second glace to because of how plain they looked. To her they'd be random background characters in shows that were only used for fodder. She wondered if Gaara felt the same way. Looking at the Kazekage only made her smile as he seemed as stoic and uninterested as ever. Maybe even bored of the nothing going on around them. But then she heard a loud crash against, what she thought could be wooden crates and then loud yelling. A growl was heard from Nene as she began to pick up her pace and Tenten followed right behind. It was crates and there was a man was sitting in the pile of broken wood yelling at two others. They looked young but held an aura that told Tenten they were experienced in battle.

The one in the pile of crates looked a bit like a ruffian. A strong but rough face which wore an angry expression. His sunbathed, chapped skin looked as rough as he did. His dark eyes and black hair seemed to fit his sort of strong guy demeanor he was trying to pull off. He wore a navy blue hitatare and hakama with steel kote, suneate and haidate; as well as sporting shoulder guards that protruded way out past his shoulders. He held a large double ended kanabo in his hand, probably a weapon. And boy did he yell loud. "Oi! Oi! You two are probably scared to take me on one at a time! Cowards! Especially you Mitsunari!"

The man he pointed at scoffed a bit, holding his tassen close to his face before closing it in one quick motion of his hand. This browned eyed man was very good looking but wore a strange outfit. Golden colored metal knee high boots and gloves that reached to his arm. Red hakama pants and a green gray coat that went over his curaiss and only his right shoulder had a red sode. His haidate was the same green gray color but had golden metal markings around it and for some odd reason, white fur at the ends. Not to mention that large kabuki style fluffed up wig that was white turning red and had golden horns sticking out of it. But even then she could see some real red hair falling down his face. "Don't blame me for tripping and falling over yourself, Masanori. Stop being a fool who thinks fighting through strength alone will bring you victory. Humph, at least Kiyomasa isn't as foolish as you."

"I am not a fool. Don't lure me into this petty argument," said the last man with short, silver hair and steel gray colored eyes. Unlike the other outfits Tenten could make out, this guys outfit she couldn't even begin to understand. Wearing half a green kimono over one arm while the other was sleeveless which was held by a tiger fur sash. He had wraps around his arms for some reason. Under the green kimono was, what Tenten could best describe as: only the lower half of a kimono. She could see a leather watagami over his un-sleeved arm, meaning he was wearing armor under what he called clothing. A spiked sickle was wrapped around his back and Tenten could see a small tiger hidden in his kimono above the sash. It peeked out to see what the yelling was about.

Gaara said nothing but watched from behind the women. Tenten remained silent, feeling awkward for just standing there and listening to the guys bicker around and call each other names. Nene had her arms crossed and was fuming over them quarreling amongst each other. They went on and on, clearly they didn't see who was around them but then Nene gave a little "Ahem" noise which stopped the men mid shouting and they all turned pale. In unison they looked over at her to see a very angry Nene. She didn't yell but man did it strike fear into their hearts, "What have I said about arguing? You three are brothers, so get along!"

"Now, now Nene! They are still young. Let them have their fun!"

"Oh, hello Hideyoshi dear."

From behind Gaara a monkey of a man appeared with a smirk on his face and a sansetsukon at the ready. Hideyoshi's eyes were brown and had a bit of mischief in them. His hair was darker brown and side burns reminded Tenten of a monkey's face. He did have a small beard and mustache which seemed to fit his face just nice. The kabuto helmet he wore definitely made him stand out a lot; seeing as it had crystal blades shaped like the sun jutting out of his helmet. His golden short sleeve jacket hung loose over his purple shirt. His white hakama pants were puffed out at his thighs but were tucked in to his brown leather boots. "Nene, my love! How are you doing this wonderful day?"

Nene walked to him and gently bopped his head with her hand, "You're always spoiling them you know. And I'm well, darling. Did you enjoy breakfast? I made sure to add plenty of love and healthy vegetables for you." She now kissed him on the cheek and it made Hideyoshi grin.

Scratching his chin, he nodded to Nene, "I love everything you make for me." He, along with the three boys, looked over at Tenten and Gaara who were silent and feeling a bit uneasy from the stares they were getting from the warriors. "Hmm? Are these the ninja Nobunaga hired? Ah! She looks exactly like Tokuhime! And this strapping young lad looks very capable and not at all what I thought the kazekage would be."

Both Tenten and Gaara looked away for a moment as Nene walked up to them, "Oh yes! I forgot to introduce you all to these two. Everyone, this is Tenten and Gaara. Gaara, Tenten... This is my family and comrades in arms. The big guy with the sneer is Masanori, Fukushima Masanori. The one with the fan is Ishida Mitsunari. The one with the tiger in his pocket is Kato Kiyomasa. And this is my darling husband, Toyotomi Hideyoshi."

"Fa-family?" Tenten blurted out. Gaara simply made a "Hn" noise, seeming disinterested in the lot. Hideyoshi felt opposite as he went to Gaara and examined him, to which Gaara simply stood still for. Tenten sort of wished for a reaction from this guy but the kazekage did nothing. For being one of Lee's and Naruto's best friends, he was the damn opposite of either of them. No funny remarks, no rude gestures nor any challenge to the man. _"Hideyoshi might as well be staring at a brick wall."_

Hideyoshi sighed a bit and shook his head, "Not a fun one is he, Tenten?" She tilted her head lightly at him and he strolled over to her. He walked around her, glanced up and down, and made many "Hmm" noises as he did. He stopped in front of her and nodded, "Physically, you look a lot like her but I can tell the difference in your body language and eyes. A hardened warrior indeed, I can spot it in an instant. Might I add much more beautiful as well." He leaned closer to Tenten and before she could dodge he leaned in for a kiss.

He had kissed sand instead. Gaara had taken the sand from his gourd and made a shield around Tenten just as Hideyoshi moved in. When they looked over at him, he simply said, "I am to protect her from anyone. That is my mission." It made Hideyoshi grin but it was gone when Nene flicked his nose. They got into a little bit of a lover's spat while Tenten went to his side and gave him a thankful smile. He placed his sand away and nodded to her. He had to protect her from anyone, including the ones who hired them. That was his mission... But the sight of her almost being kissed by someone else bothered him. He couldn't place the reason to why but at the moment, did it matter? Laughter then shook his thoughts and feelings aside as Nene spoke about training.

"Let's head to the training hall. You boys will be going to battle against me. And don't go easy on me just because it's a battle of three against one." Her voice was as cheerful as ever when the boys groaned a bit. Either they disliked training with her, didn't want to beat her up or didn't want to get beaten up themselves, Tenten wasn't sure which to vote on. She remained quiet as she followed along beside Gaara who looked as eager as a child waiting to get his vaccinations. She had to laugh a bit though, he was being a lot more obedient in following her than she thought he would be. Thinking that perhaps being a leader for so long he'd like to take the reigns on his routine. She was glad she was wrong though. He was a lot less intimidating when he followed.

* * *

The training area reminded her of home. Grass and trees looked well grown and yet had the scars of many battles. Indents in the ground, trees were scarred with imprints of blasts and weapons alike. The field was surrounded by a small gate she figured was for onlookers to just stand by and see. Green grass, tall trees with the sun as their only light source. She missed home.

Tenten had seen and been in many battles before. She would of thought that nothing really surprised her when it came to fighting but watching Nene in the training grounds would of had her at the edge of her seat if she were sitting. From the corner of his eye, Gaara watched her reactions with amusement. She was excited and envious to see a battle in front of her and all she can do was just stand there. His attention to the fighting was minimal in comparing to seeing her flinch, clap, cheer a bit silently and in awe at the other kunoichi's performance. Her open reactions were refreshing to him and had him feeling good to see her smile.

With two kodachi in hand, Nene was ever ready and confident while the guys looked at one another nervously. Kiyomasa was the first to strike but he was also the first to fall. When the battle started, Nene waited and let their patience dim to the point of an aggravated first attack. She didn't strike him down, she didn't do some showoff jutsu. No, she did something more effective to Kiyomasa that had him at her mercy. A firm hand reached out, began to pet his head and she called him a good boy. In that instance, he turned into puddy and her victory over Kiyomasa was complete. The young tiger poked it's head out of it's master's kimono to see what had happened to him. It baffled and confused Tenten, wondering if she had used some sort of jutsu or some poison. She'd have to ask Nene about it later.

Mitsunari was next to go against her. He held his tassen fan firmly and struck out, sending a blast of chakra filled waves of wind at her. A quick dodge had her running and jumping around the field with grace and poise. She moved effortlessly and flawlessly circling him as Mitsunari waved the fan around and around, making a hit at her but his Chakra energy was being sucked dry with each flick of the wrist. Nene was getting closer to him and soon she was at arm's reach while he panted softly. His fist came to nab at her but her arms reached out to grab at his and she twisted him over to the ground. He sent a kick up which made contact to her stomach. She fell back but got herself up in time to meet Mitsunari face to face. His fan was blown and it caused some of her material to rip and tear. It didn't do much to faze her though as she slammed his shoulder with the kodachi's handle edge. He dropped the fan and she moved quickly behind him before lightly placing the blade to his neck. "Gotcha" was all she said and that fight was done and over with.

All that was left was Masanori who held his ground with a tough attitude but his knees were shaking. He was more of a brute force type of guy as he lunged and struck with his kanabo hard with each swing. Though he was fast and relentless, Nene was faster and kept out of reach with her agility but she was getting a bit tired of playing defense. When he swung down, she jumped on his weapon only to be hurled up into the air when he went to shake her off. If Tenten wasn't paying any closer attention, she would of missed the quick hand seal to see the woman begin to glow. "Nene Ninpo!" There were three of her now but not like shadow clones. It looked a lot like transparent mirror images that followed her every move. She slammed her kodachi down at his weapon and with the intense force of her ninpo, caused him to go off balance and fall over. She kicked at his chest and took his weapon away. Another victory.

The three boys were frowning at themselves while Nene skipped over to the others and gave Hideyoshi a kiss on the cheek. "How was that darling?" Before she could get an answer, she was given a deep and very lustful kiss back from her husband.

"I'd give it an 9 out of 10. Only because your clothes weren't fully taken off." He laughed when she gave him a playful smack. He loved her so much and yet anyone could tell he was a bit of a pervert, but it seemed he held no shadows of ill intentions.

Nene looked away from him and turned her attention to Tenten and Gaara whom were both looking away from the affection the two older warriors were giving one another. Only Tenten made it obvious of the embarrassment while Gaara just seemed uninterested. Those two will have to learn that showing affection so strongly and openly can sometimes be a healthy thing. Those kisses of the moment are always the best served hot. "Well now, I still have plenty of people to introduce you too. Come along you two." A skip and a hop over the gate she walked away from the scene of the little fight she'd just had. Today was already fun and it had just started!

* * *

A/N:: _Cuts up a Lemon_. Oh this? Half of this is going into my cup of soup. The other half? You'll see in the next chapter.

I have no fucking clue how to describe Hideyoshi's armor. Just google that shit up.

Sansetsukon - Three Section Staff  
Tassen - War Fan  
Kanabo - Spiked/knobbed Club or Truncheon  
Hitatare - Robe  
Sode - Shoulder Guard  
Suneate - Greaves  
Haidate - Thigh Guards  
Kabuto - Helmet  
Watagami - Shoulder Strap  
Kote - Sleeve Armor


	5. The Morning and Amazing

Rated M for... My Gawd! Lemons got in my eye D:

* * *

The day had gone by fast with just simply walking everywhere around the castle grounds. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were held at the accorded times as they must never be late. Nene scolded them for missing out on the appropriate lunch hour and they were almost made to go without food but she snuck them a small bento when the maids weren't around. There were so many names and faces though aside from Nene's family that most would go unnoticed by the pair. The whole day simply consisted of the tour and hearing names and titles. But they had yet to meet the Demon Lord himself. Not even a mention of his name was uttered around the castle grounds. It didn't bother any of them though. Now that they had a better understanding to where they could and couldn't go, Nene had told them she wouldn't always be around and that they can explore so long as Tenten wasn't needed.

Just as fast as the day had gone by so too did the night skies quickly appear. Gaara stayed at her side all this time, tomorrow would be no different. When he watched her he could see the image of the hard ninja fighting with the pristine princess she was portraying. He watched as she wanted to fight Nene in the training field. How she just wanted to rip the kimono off her body and go in her own hakama pants after tripping more than a few times over the dress. She spoke carefully and collected. She tried not to yell, or roll her eyes or give one of her own sudden smiles. It was strange but he missed the girl he spoke to during the travels over.

Nene had left Tenten and Gaara to find their rooms alone. She waved them farewell at the castle grounds as she had to attend to some duties she was given by her husband. They walked in silence, Tenten needed to make sure they were absolutely alone before she'd say anything out of character. Getting out of this outfit was her main desire and the sooner the better. Tenten quickened her pace only to step onto the material and fall forward in the hallway. Strong hands grabbed at her waist and held her from falling face first into the carpet ground. She composed herself and muttered a "Thank you" before continuing towards the large door. With one push, she opened it and motioned Gaara within. He seemed to have hesitated in his steps but walked inside before she closed it. She finally let it all out.

"I can't stand this!" She tore the headdress off and threw it to the side of the bed and slipped the tabis she had worn off of her feet. "This outfit is annoying. The people just kiss my ass and I can't do anything without being watched. I'm afraid to even sneeze, just thinking someone is intently watching. I wouldn't feel as bad if I had something at my side that I could use to defend myself. I hate being treated like a doll." She sighed hard and groaned. Being too busy muttering and complaining about the day to notice that Gaara was smiling a little at her tantrum. "-And then he didn't stop talking about those damn fish! I don't care where they came from so just use them. It was like he was waiting for me to approve of it. And then the old woman started going on and on about... Ah!" She almost tripped again. This damn dress would be the death of her. Slipping the obi off, she removed the first layer out of the six and let them fall. She had forgotten Gaara was there and that's when she felt heat on her cheeks. "Sorry! Sorry Kazekage-Sama... I just needed to vent." She ran a hand through her hair and gave him a sudden smile that caused him to stiffen a bit. "I'm going to get this gunk off me before I turn in for the night."

She didn't have to say more. He knew when he was being told to leave and so he did. The beating of his heart raged inside him from simply watching her speak aloud on her thoughts of the day. He couldn't help but smile as the woman he came to find as a new friend had finally rose up from the layers of silk robes. The quick mental image of the earlier sights of her flashed into his mind and he stopped just outside of his own door. Why did that appear all of a sudden? Opening the door to his dark room, he tried to drown out the image and to just thinking about Suna. How was his brother doing? Well, he had hoped. His sister was in good hands with Shikamaru but were they fighting? He had hoped not. Naruto had picked him probably for the same reason he picked Temari. For those two to finally talk things out. Now Tenten was just down the hall, taking off the layers of clothing to wash her soft body while the soap falls down past her naval... "What is wrong with my head?" Gaara asked himself as he placed the gourd at the corner of the room, laid himself on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment. He had never felt the urges of lust rage on this much. They tended to be brief and go away just seconds after. He was acting like a raging hormone driven teenager and not at all giving discipline to his body. Meditation was the key to stopping whatever heat he had for the girl in the red panties. _Calm. Gain your center. Pay attention to nothing at all._

Then a soft hand touched his and he opened his eyes to see a damp looking Tenten with the same baby blue robe she had on this morning. When did she come in? He opened his mouth to speak but she put a finger on his lips. "Kazekage-Sama... I wanted to say what I wasn't able to tell you this morning." She blushed softly, biting her lower lip as she removed her hand from his and touched her stomach. "I don't like having you protecting me because I think we should be equal in this mission. I want to fight along side you and stand right at your side because... Because I love you." She was red and trembling as she spoke to him. The words that caused him to go wide eyed and speechless.

When he wanted to say something in return, she leaned down and planted a hot and heavy kiss on his lips which jerked a reaction inside his body. His wall of defense was shattered and he kissed her back in response. A low moan escaped her mouth when he did and his tongue slipped inside. He had never done this, but his brother had told him a thing or two about courtship, despite him never having wanted to know about it from Kankuro of all people. She moved her body over his, holding him closer to her. He could feel her breasts pressing hard at his chest. Sensual and deep kisses continued to grip his body as he felt himself growing hard against her. The silk robe she wore was slipped off and her bare body remained hidden in the dark.

"It's not fair Kazekage-Sama... you're completely dressed. Let me help even this out," she panted out as she removed herself from his chest and began to fiddle with his clothing. She cursed under her breath when she was unable to take it off and then felt his hands on hers. He directed her hands to remove the gray vest he wore. The cloak under the best only had a few buttons to hold it up and those she was able to take off with ease and opened it to touch his body.

Gaara winced a bit, feeling uneasy and yet completely aroused at the same time as she leaned her head down to nip and kiss his neck. He was breathing irregularly as she went lower and lower towards his naval and further below. He moved to stop her but she had already snaked a hand into his pants and gripped his hardened length, causing him to gasp out. The other hand fought to remove his pants and when they went down just enough, she pushed his boxers along with it. His own hand touched her wet hair and stroked softly as she began to lick the tip of his hardened member.

He had never felt this way before and he was sure he'd never want to stop feeling this way. The way her tongue flicked at the tip, the kisses she gave each inch of him and the soft strokes she performed were too much for him to bare. This was the first time anyone had gotten so close. Though he was not disappointed it was her. He was physically attracted to the brown eyed girl.

Her mouth soon engulfed his tip and moved further down over his dick, making him throb inside her mouth. Gaara groaned aloud when her soft and smooth tongue played around his cock. She was really good at this. He felt like he was reaching the end but she stopped and stood up, it took all control he had not to just lunge at her and continue where she left off.

Though he didn't have too as she lifted herself up over him, her hips lowered as she moved her pussy lips against his cock so he could feel how wet she had become. The feeling was so stimulating, he felt his hips move up to feel her heat but she looked away as he did. "Do you love me too... Gaara?"

He took a gulp and shut his eyes. Did he love her? Or was this just a sexual attraction? He was surely fond of the girl and he enjoyed the company they shared together. If he didn't yet, he knew he could grow to love her. He could feel the tip pushing into her pussy, feeling the warmth surround him just a bit. When the tip was almost inside her, his eyes flashed open. "Tenten, I-" There was no one there.

He was still panting as he sat up. His clothing was still wrapped on over his skin, the same way it was when he first hit the bed. It was all just a dream. Part of him was relieved it was just so but a bigger part within him was sorely disappointed.

* * *

Morning came too quickly for Shikamaru who thought that maybe a good two or four more hours of sleep would haven been nice. However Temari's yelling to get him to rise would have none of that. He got up from his sleeping bag and sighed. He couldn't wait for all this to blow over so he could just go home and relax; if he played his cards right, a certain kunoichi would be there to join him as well. "Would you shut up? I'm up now," he said when he began to roll his bag up and suddenly he felt a hand smack the back of his head.

"Don't tell me to shut up. I got your food ready so eat up and we can get a move on." Her leg moved up and pressed itself on his back. She was holding a small fan to cool herself off. She had come here to tell him food was made but there was another reason why she went to his side. She could smell the foul stench when the wind softly blew at them. She even felt Shikamaru shutter a bit, which caused her to feel a bit better when they heard the voice.

"Cloud-kun! Cloud-Kun! It's time to eat, darling." Tokuhime walked over with a smile but it fell fast when she saw Temari next to the boy. Ignoring Temari and walking to his side, she knelt down and winked at him. "Let's go eat together and then head out. We are almost to civilization too; we can wash up and restock there. Maybe we can also play a game or two of shogi if we have the time." A small giggle appeared when she saw his eyes widen only a tad. Getting up to her feet and smiling once more, she began to walk away from the two ninjas to start eating.

"Shogi, huh?" He said aloud to himself and felt the legs against his back press harder. Temari soon eased up on him and walked away with a huff. That woman was nothing but trouble and she was still damn angry. He wondered when this would be over and they could either separate or stay together. Of course he wanted to stay with her and fix what's between the two but he wouldn't try hard if she wasn't going to either. Getting angry about it and throwing a tantrum isn't the way to fix things, so his only chance was to get her alone and talk one on one with her without the princess around nor worry about guarding her.

Gathering all his belongings and placing them in scrolls, he walked to the small clearing where they had made camp. The princess's tent was being put away by Temari while Tokuhime ate slowly and quietly beside the small fire pit they created. There was a plate on the ground, most likely Shikamaru's food. He scratched his neck and walked over to grab it so he could eat. Thankfully Tokuhime didn't speak when she ate. Unsurprisingly she had very good manners from her upbringing. Shikamaru could see she held good posture, never spoke with her mouth full of food and liked to relax whenever possible. She was calculated in her wording so she must have been versed in politics and most surprising of all she apparently also played shogi. This woman held so many qualities that made Shikamaru intrigued but she held none of the bite Temari had on him. _"When did my taste in women take a turn?"_ He wondered to himself.

Equipment packed up, the tent was taken down and scrolled up, the last thing Temari needed to do was put away the dishes the other two were using. She had already eaten before the others since she was waking up earlier than usual lately. Nightmares plagued her dreams but she'd refuse to speak to anyone about them, especially that worthless heap of a man named Shikamaru. She wanted to speak of her troubles but pride as well as anger mixed in did not settle her mood well. He wouldn't talk to her unless she got her feelings under control. Easier said than done since adding to the princess flirting and placing herself all over him just caused Temari to become extremely jealous and seething with more anger. Perhaps when they reach the nearest village, she could relax even if just for a little while and hopefully... Talk to him.

* * *

_"Why must the mornings always start with old ladies trying to wash me down?"_ Tenten thought to herself just as annoyed as ever. Their grip was harder than steel when they clamped on to her to wash each and every single crevasse on her body but somehow they were also gentle enough to never leave bruising. After the second day, Tenten decided she'd fight less and less with them and just accept the fact that they were never going to let her go when it came to washing up. She just wished she had time to herself without having someone watch her back. Sure it was nice that she and Gaara could have small moments of silence but she was still being watched by his eyes; which to her wasn't that bad of a feeling but she just wanted some alone time to get away from it all. When she did, it was only when she was sleeping.

Nene was late coming inside her bedroom and she suspected Gaara was waiting outside for her again. More face gunk and layers of clothing. What was earth tone yesterday moved to fiery colors today. Her face was still white as a ghost with red lips, pink eye shadow and a headdress which looked like a flame coming out of her head adorned with rubies and garnet. The kimono's layers were white to orange to a red and the last layer draped over her shoulders softly while the Obi was tied on tightly by older hands. Once the women left, Tenten felt it okay to speak.

"If it's not wrong to ask, how old are you, Nene?" She winced a bit when Nene had given her a sour look.

Tilting her head from side to side she looked away from the young kunoichi, "It's very rude to ask a woman her age, you know." Nene didn't have to look at the girl's face to know her tone of voice caused her to stand still. "But if you must know... I'm fourty-seven." Now she turned when Tenten gasped a bit.

"Wow, but you look so young! Are you using some sort of jutsu to hide..." she didn't want to finish that sentence. It was way too rude to ask if Nene was hiding all that old underneath some chakra like Lady Tsunade did. Instead of getting some glare though, Nene turned to her with a smile and a shake of the head.

"Nope! It's all natural," she said with a smile. After Tenten had asked about her kids, Nene had to shake her head once more to the girl. "They are more of an adopted family." Her voice softened a bit and she tried not to sigh, "I can't... Ever since they joined, me and my darling have shown them the ropes and somehow I've become a mother figure to them. I'm happy to call them my sons, even if they aren't by blood."

Tenten pushed the subject no more since she knew what exactly was going on. Nene was barren, never able to conceive children of her own. It saddened the young ninja but there was nothing she could do to help her. Many nin in the past have tried to find a way to make a bare woman fertile but nothing ever came of it. Hope diminished after countless experiments with no progress, so all had given up on the research altogether. What remained were women like Nene whom all shared the saddened fate to never pass on their blood.

The happy exterior of Nene rose above and she gave a sincere smile, "Come now. Mister Kazekage is waiting for you and he's being extremely patient. Shall we greet him?" Tenten had given her a nod and the girls left the room to find Gaara staring at the wall for no other reason other than sheer boredom. He didn't turn his head but he no longer leaned on the opposing wall and followed the girls to the public elevator to descend to the bottom floor.

To any normal person, this place would seem very empty. Tenten hardly picked up on the workers who stayed in the background. They moved quick and worked efficiently but they were often silent unless approached by a higher up. They reminded her of ghosts. So lifeless and yet they never complained. Perhaps because they enjoy it? Or maybe it was due to obligations and safety within the borders of Nobunaga's grip on the land. Which reminded her... "When will we meet Nobunaga?" Tenten whispered over to Nene.

The response she got at first was a shake of the head until they reached the elevator and away from prying ears. "Sorry, can't speak aloud about that. He's not here." A small giggle escaped her lips when both ninjas looked at her confused. "He's away with a few of his generals to the borders of his eastern lands. Needs to find and cut the root of the problem being caused by rival nations. He might not be back until after a week or so when you all finish your mission. Sorry you won't get to meet him. It's for the best, he'd give you nightmares with a smile." Her smile grew wider when Tenten looked confused while Gaara looked annoyed. Both of them had wanted to meet the so called "Demon Lord" and now their curiosities would never be satisfied. "That also reminds me, I'll be gone for a few hours after breakfast. A few others and I will be doing perimeter checks around the castle and beyond. Don't wait up too long and don't do anything a princess is not supposed too."

Breakfast tended to be simple. The past two days it consisted of fruits and a boiled eggs alongside with it. Was this always the food in the mornings? She wasn't a picky eater but she liked variety when it came to food. Regardless she ate what was given to her without complaining as Gaara did before thanking the maid who waited on her. The girl looked surprised the princess thanked her but beamed happily afterwards. It made Tenten smile knowing that a simple thank you could make someone happy.

Nene had left the two shortly after with haste. Gaara noticed how the kunoichi looked a bit worried as she had left them behind but hid it well with a smile. Both he and Tenten walked outside to stretch their legs and find something to do. Walking behind her was not unusual as he was meant to protect the 'princess' but it bothered him that he was not allowed to speak to her freely. Nene had made it clear that the hired help never spoke to royalty without being spoken to first. The silence he was used too but when it came to this girl he gladly accepted any and all forms of conversation. She made him feel very welcomed but playing the role of a shy and demure princess stopped any possible friendship they were building on the travel over. It also caused the interest of the real female within to grow stronger. Why didn't she break the silence? Was she embarrassed from the night before when she ranted off to him? He never even found that annoying and that was no reason to be embarrassed.

"Hey, Kazekage-Sama...?" Her voice was low and broke his train of thought. He noticed they were behind the guest building and utterly alone. He nodded for her to continue to him. "I wanted to say what I wasn't able to tell you yesterday morning." He gulped. This was starting to sound like the dream he had the night before. His heart was beginning to race. He watched as she blushed softly and bit her lower lip before she spoke up. "I don't like having you protecting me because I think we should be equal in this mission. I want to fight along side you and stand right at your side because..." _Here it comes._ "Because I am not weak." _Oh, of course._ "I hate dressing up like this. I don't do the whole froo-froo stuff. I don't like this crud on my face and my hair is bugging me so badly. I am a warrior for the Leaf Village. Not some doll people can dress up and control. This is my job and I'll do my job to the best of my ability, I just don't want to seem weak to you." She frowned at herself. The feeling of shame grew in her body because she was complaining to the man who was not just a Kazekage and the one who hired her for the job but was turning out to become a friend. _"Maybe bothering him with my feelings will turn him away to being a friend with me."_

"You aren't weak to me, Tenten." The sight of her looking surprised and flushed eased into his heart. "To play a role unlike what you are is difficult and many would be opposed to it. They would take it as a job but let their feelings get in the way. I trust you are strong enough to fight those feelings and complete this mission with ease." He watched her eyes flare when she spoke but now they were filled with something else, pride perhaps? She gave him a smile which caused his heart to leap. He was happy he was the cause of that smile.

"Thank you for that Kazekage-Sama. You're pretty awesome for a pep talk," she said to him with the smile remaining on her face. Going to his side, she urged him to walk beside her so they can just talk. To those who tried to listen in, it would seem as if they only spoke of culture and politics of the Kazekage's nation but they whispered facts about their lives to one another when there was no one near by. Small but endearing and personal notes of one another. It was something that both hungered for more within their hearts.

* * *

A/N:: Next chapter will introduce new characters with a dash of action and some bromance. ;D

Review if you'd like :3 I enjoy reviews.


	6. Of Tactics and Bandits

Many apologies for taking so long to upload this stuff. But thanks for the patience! Rated T :3

* * *

Time had passed by slowly that day. The sun blazed high in the sky as the world turned. No clouds in the skies and no breeze to cool down sweaty skins made things worse. Birds flew by and creatures in the forests which surrounded the wall called out to one another. Aside from said creatures, there wasn't much around the castle that would be a threat to anyone. Yet the shadows that moved by in the blink of an eye remained wary and ever cautious.

With a soft sigh and a wipe of her brow, Nene began to wonder how long this perimeter check would take. These days they took more caution and effort to make sure no one was trying to sneak into their home. She always liked doing these patrols though no matter how boring they were because she took the time and effort to talk to her children one on one. Despite her knowing her children for years she often found out bits of information about her boys she would of never gathered otherwise. Such as Kiyomasa's fear of being left alone, Masanori's extensive collection of animal claws, and a mystery romance novel being written by Mitsunari. It was always fun getting to know a new quirk and interest of theirs with their conversations.

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?" Masanori asked Nene, to which Mitsunari scoffed at the man. "What?! You got something to say you fool?"

Giving his companion a shake of his head he replied, "A woman who looks that plain wouldn't have many suitor's at her door, though I doubt she'd be so desperate for companionship as to seek being at your side." He then received a hit to the arm by Nene who scowled at him in disapproval of his words. The look she gave him caused him to shutter and Kiyomasa suppressed a laugh at his blood brother's stupidity.

"Just because her looks aren't striking to you doesn't mean a thing! She has more within her than she lets on. As a warrior, you should know never to underestimate anyone just by their appearance. Besides..." Nene smiled at nothing in particular as spoke to the trio, "She is beautiful in her own way. I'm sure if you just talk to her, you'd get along with her plenty!"

Hideyoshi soon went to their side and gave his wife a pat on her behind, "My dearest Nene, who was left to take care of Tokuhime?"

"Oh, Hanzo was left behind," she told him. "I hope she doesn't mind."

* * *

At the castle grounds the young princess smiled softly to everyone she passed by. She waved to a few and wished others a good afternoon. Everyone was working hard harvesting crops, tending to the animals or just watching the forests from atop the walls. They looked ever ready to throw themselves to their deaths for her and that disheartened the girl. Not just because they would, but also because she had the ability to fend for herself. Yet here she was in the shoes of a woman who couldn't fight. How lame!

"I guess things could be worse," she said aloud to herself, ignoring Gaara's confused expression towards her. They had been walking around together side by side for the past several hours and she had yet to feel even slightly tired. She stopped and noticed that Gaara had as well. She felt that feeling again; as if she was being watched. "Kazekage-Sama, do you mind if we head towards the castle? I wish to greet Nene when she returns." She tried to sound casual, just in case the pair of eyes that watched belonged to an enemy. Can't let them know she sensed them, right?

"Hn," was his only response as he walked at her side. He could feel the watchful eyes as well but not their location. Whoever it was, they were good at hiding their presence and chakra. Together they almost made it to the large middle structure but Tenten stopped abruptly, noticing something unusual that caused him to stop as well. Gaara was not surprised but he was still confused at the sight of a boy lying in the middle of the dirt path.

He was resting out in the open and no one took notice of it but Tenten and Gaara. So that meant it was normal, right? Tenten walked a bit closer to see who the sleeping boy could be, though it was no one she had seen before. She guessed they missed a few people during Nene's tour of the meet and greet. He looked younger, maybe a year or so under Tenten as he had much of a baby face to him. He wore a long white open kimono which had blue trimmings and designs. His blue hakama pants had white leaf designs near the ends at his feet. Upon his head was a white hat that faded to yellow with a golden tassel hanging at the end. He wore something of a black and golden chest plate and yellow sash that held his haidate together. The geta he wore looked hard to walk in, considering the balance training he'd have to go through just to move around in them!

"Excuse me?" The young kunoichi softly said to the sleeping man, thinking maybe he'd be better maybe lying elsewhere. His eyes slowly opened and he took his time sitting up. He didn't look like much to Tenten but as Gai had often told her when she was his student, "Never underestimate your opponent no matter how they look!" She never would but the first thing she couldn't help but think of when she watched him was that he was probably similar to Shikamaru; hopelessly lazy.

His large steel colored eyes took a single glance at the two and he nodded his head. "Well, well! It's about time I saw you two. Nice choice of princess might I add." The boy sounded young too but his voice had something of a calm, collected and cheerful tone. It was inviting to the two ninjas. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said as he got up and brushed the dirt off his clothing, "I am Hanbei Takenaka. I'm one of the people who came up with the plan of hiring you guys in the first place." He walked over to Gaara and placed forward a hand over to him. Hanbei smiled a bit bigger when Gaara took his hand in the greet. "I'd offer my hand in greeting to you too, Princess... But people watching would wonder why. So let's not and say we did." That got a smile out of the girl and he turned away sheepishly.

Tenten looked over at Gaara with her sudden smile and made it made him smile too. It was nice to see him smile. They found someone easy to talk to and it was refreshing to see a young face that wasn't too overly bearing or loud. "I am Tenten. I'm sure you know who the Kazekage is," she asked the boy. He nodded to her and she fiddled with her hands a bit. That feeling of being watched came back once more. She leaned over to the boy and whispered, "Do you ever get that feeling of being watched? I've been feeling a pair of eyes watching us from afar."

"Eh? You feel like that?" He replied back to her. He got a nod for an answer and he looked at Gaara who also nodded at him. Tilting his head from side to side, he looked around himself and smiled. "Nothing to worry about. Odds are, it's Hanzo who's lurking in the shadows watching you." When Gaara asked who Hanzo was, Hanbei yawned. "He's one of our better ninja warriors here. Not much of a talker mind you but he gets the job done." That put the two a little more at ease he noticed. Well, considering her life was on the line it was no surprise the two would be a bit jumpy.

"Who are the others who came up with this plan?" Gaara asked from the back, his eyes still searching for the hidden ninja who watched them from the shadows. Wondering how good of a fighter he was and how long he could last under the wave of sand.

Hanbei smiled and pointed a finger over towards the castle doors. There stood a tall man speaking to a servant woman. He looked as if he had a large, strong frame but his face seemed rather ill. His dark hair was turning white, his body was completely pale and he had shadows around his white eyes. Wearing essentially the same thing as Hanbei with everything mostly in black and without a hat he had more naturally menacing appearance. His hands were behind his back as he was inspecting everything around him as the servant left his sights. He took a look over at the trio and he turned away as Hanbei waved at him and walked the other direction.

It didn't look too out of the ordinary but it caused Hanbei to sigh a bit. It peaked Tenten's curiosity to want to know the reason behind that sigh, since that was the type of sigh Ino used to make when she would go after Sai and her efforts made no advance to that pale kid. This would be interesting...

"Hey!"

They turned their heads to see several familiar faces. Nene waved from the top of Hideyoshi's shoulders and jumped off as the band of brothers walked towards their usual hangout to eat, drink, argue and doubtlessly fight. Hideyoshi had given Nene a kiss and went off to join them. Tenten smiled and waved back at the group. Gaara and Hanbei just watched, one with a scowl and the other with a lazy smile. They walked toward one another and Nene gave Hanbei that look that sent shivers down Tenten's back.

"Where have you been?!" Nene's hand moved faster than the group could blink and it held on to Hanbei's ear, gently pulling him to her. She ignored his pain while she scolded him. "I don't even know why I'm asking. You were probably asleep somewhere. Humph! You were supposed to be with us during the perimeter check!" Letting the poor boy go, she turned her head to Gaara and smiled. "Gaara-Sama, would you be a dear and come with me for a moment? I'll need help with your abilities outside the walls. Can't be too careful, you know?" The smile didn't fade as she saw Gaara's eyes widen a bit and his face turn uncomfortable. He seemed to fidget for a split second and he looked over at Tenten before nodding his head. Clapping her hands, Nene gave a little giggle. "Good! Now let's head on out. Hanbei, make sure to watch the princess for us! And don't slack off!" Tenten watched as Gaara was pulled out of the castle grounds with ease by Nene's sturdy grip. It was strange to see Gaara go but it was nice that he would be helping out Nene. For some odd reason, she wanted him to like that woman and wanted Nene to like him in return. In a friendly manner only, of course.

"She's far too infatuated with Hideyoshi for me to worry! Wait, why would I be worried?" A sudden clearing of a throat caught her attention and she looked over at Hanbei who was smirking.

"So..." he said with plenty of playfulness in his voice. "What do you think of the red head? A Gal like you can't have too many suitors when you look-" Hanbei saw something in her eye that quickly caused him to shut his mouth. He had a tendency to say his thoughts out loud too freely, especially when around women. It made him seem a bit inconsiderate but at least he was honest, right?

She gave him a smile afterwords and a shrug, responding in what he guessed was her version of what the princess would actually say. "He seemed to have great manners for one who isn't of noble birth but it isn't surprising. He speaks well of politics and he seems strong to me. I don't mind having him around to take better care of me." Tenten leaned just a bit closer to Hanbei and willed herself up an Ino smile, "He's a good friend to my best friend. And what do you think of that Kanbei character? It seems you have a gleam in your eye for him. Could it be respect for your superior?"

There was a look of shock from Hanbei himself as he tried to reel in his thoughts and he turned away from Tenten, giving her a very nonchalant attitude and answer. "A good strategist, despite his methods seemingly more like a barbarian than a tactition. He listens to me, occasionally, when I have more peaceful solutions to problems. However he's always going on about snuffing out any sparks that would fan the flames of danger to our lord and can't even admit to his..." He looked over at her and she was far closer than he remembered her being. She was giving him the eyes that Nene would often give to her kids when she knew they were hiding something from her. It caused him to take a step back, "Wh-what?" He tried to hide his face by looking away again though he still felt the heat on his face was growing ever more so.

She wanted to laugh right then and there. The baffled look, the nervous expression and now that blush he had. They were all clear signs of him hiding something. She was a ninja under the robes silk after all, detection wasn't beyond her abilities. Besides her inner nosy girl was too curious to ignore the wonderment of what this boy saw in that older man. But she eased up on him and began to walk towards the castle stairs, she had almost two weeks to get the answer out of him and she was a patient woman after all. Well... more patient than she used to be. Hell, she should be after dealing with Lee and Gai's crazy antics over the years. "You're a strategist right? Care to try some shogi maybe?"

Hanbei had calmed his fluster and turned to look at the fake princess. "My pleasure, Princess! Shall I call for your usual tea and cakes while we play?" He winked at her and Tenten smiled with a nod. They walked in together and the doors closed behind them.

From the shadows a ninja whose eyes never left the girl watched her every grace and movement. He slithered back into darkness, making sure no one ever knew he was there. They never do.

* * *

It had taken the trio until sunset to finally see the little village in the distance. Temari was grateful to see it just as much as the princess was. She knew how to handle long missions where the outdoors would be her bed but she liked the idea more of sleeping on a soft, warm bed. Perhaps after a delicious and hearty meal. Her idle thoughts had her head up in the clouds for a moment but stopped abruptly along with Shikamaru. She noticed him looking around, on edge just as much as she was. The princess who was in between them looked at Temari confused. "Is something the-?"

"Shh!" Temari hushed the girl and put her hand over Tokuhime's mouth before she could say something stupid. She leaned close to the princess and whispered. "There's something around. I can feel their presence."

Shikamaru walked over to the girls and began to ready his Shadow Sewing technique with his hands hidden close to his body. "Yeah and whoever it is... There's a whole lot of them." He then quickly dodged a handful of shurikens that came speeding toward him. They were coming from high atop the trees. Enemies on higher ground. And more weapons were being thrown at them by the handful each second. "Go! Make sure she's safe!" Shikamaru ordered. Temari didn't argue and took the princess out of the immediate area, all the while dodging the weapons and holding the girl down from a tantrum she was having.

Already getting tired of dodging and repeating said dodge, he began to jump up into the trees to find the ones responsible. For a second he saw no one around but soon they appeared like a flash of light. All were large and burly men. Thick with hair, muscle and fat. _"We're surrounded by the shadows of the forest. Should be easy enough for me grab them,"_ he thought to himself, Shikamaru throwing up his hand seals to grab the group. His shadow moved fast and made contact with the men but they were not bounded. "What?!" He was thrown off guard as he side jumped to a vacant tree branch when one of the men hurled a large axe at him. "Why didn't it work?"

Temari was having a load of her own troubles with the princess. The girl fought her every step of the way. When she found a secluded area, she dropped Tokuhime and let go of her mouth. "HOW DARE Y-"

"Just shut up! For Kami's sake will you shut up?! We're being attacked and all you're doing is complaining while we're saving your ass. Now shut up for five damn seconds and let me fight in piece!" Temari left to go back to Shikamaru's side. Ignoring what the princess was yelling to her as she went beyond ears range of the girl to see Shikamaru dance around like target practice. She reached into her ragged obi and pulled out two small fans. Gathering up the wind behind her, she yelled at Shikamaru to move out the way. In a second he changed his course of direction and she swung her arms to create a whirlwind toward the men. It slowed them down but they weren't harmed. "What on earth? It should of at least hurled them back several yards."

"Yeah well these guys aren't ordinary. My Shadow Sewing technique didn't work on them." he stated to her. She was just as confused as he was but soon they found themselves baffled and furious as the princess showed up behind them, extremely angry.

"You two are complete morons!" She moved her arm from Shikamaru's grip as one of the burly man ran to her and swung his axe at her head. However Tokuhime was unscathed and walked toward the lot of them. She did a hand signal and said "Begone!" With that, the men disappeared in a flash of light and they were no more. She turned with a huff to look at the ninjas. "If you would of listened to me, you would of found out this was all a trap." With a shake of her head she sighed a bit at them. "The people around here are known to use illusions to ward off bandits. We probably set off a trap somewhere along the way."

The princess began to make her way back to the path they were following moments ago, "I forgive you Cloud-Kun, since you didn't know. But you, miss loud mouth... I would expect you to listen to me instead of telling me to shut up. There's a reason why the lower class are taught to shut up and listen at a young age. I guess you missed a few too many lessons when you were growing up. But no surprises there."

When she was out of sight, Temari left a large indent of her fist against the closest tree near her. This princess was getting on her last nerve with her stupid words and so was Shikamaru for not saying anything. But she would of damned him for trying to defend her. A part of her though would have been glad if he gave her the chance. _"Damn it, what do I want?"_ Her mind was running with too many horrible things to say to them but soon a soft hand grabbed at her shoulder and she turned to face Shikamaru with a scowl. He said nothing to her but gently laid a kiss on her lips before departing toward the princess.  
Temari watched him go as she stood there for a minute, recollecting all her thoughts and finally letting the steam out in a hard exhale. "The things I put up with..." So despite it all she too went back to the main road. Tonight, the trio would sleep in warm beds. Small blessings.

* * *

Many thanks to you followers! I'll try to write faster and upload more frequently. But you know... Writers Block can be hard to chisel down!


End file.
